The Overlord's Revenge
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: One of the Equestrian Maelstrom Alternate Universe. In this AU, Naruto becomes the first Overlord of Equus. With a promise of revenge against Celestia for the imprisonment of Astelle, Naruto is going to take over the world of Equus and rule under his demonic fist. Here comes the Overlord with his legion of warriors. Powerful, Genius, Dark, Overlord, Kitsune Naruto. Harem Involved.
1. The Beginning of the Overlord

**Before we beginning of the story, here is what is going to happen. As this is a crossover between Naruto, My Little Pony, and Overlord; there is going to be more than just that. The main character is going to be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and he is going to be the first Overlord in Equus. So let me get some facts straight before the story begins.**

 **For the start, like the other Maelstrom stories, both Equus and Elemental Nations are combined with the people of EN being anthro ponies like the Equus species. Chakra is replaces as a unique form of magic, it is referred as Elemental Magic. Demonic Chakra is similar, it is referred as Demonic Magic. For Naruto, it'll be explained later in this.**

 **For the My Little Pony Universe, all the species there are anthro so they will be wearing clothing on them. I am also adding Rule 63 for some characters, most will have a twin or relative (like a little/big sibling or a clone of original) of that character. I am also including the two characters of Princess Trixie Sparkle; Astelle and Shadow. I may add some other stuff from Princess Trixie Sparkle.**

 **For the Overlord Universe, Gnarl and the minions will be present. The tower will be The Netherworld Tower (since Naruto was banished to the darkest and deepest part of Tartarus). For spells, they will be the Fire, Domination, Minion, Shield, Lightning Whip, Evil Presence/Target, and Halo. The Minions are the same (the same Browns, Reds, Greens, and Blues). The armors and other stuff are still there.**

 **As for Naruto, he is still his anthro kitsune self (though he is now dark) and instead of shinigami and kami sending him to Equestria, it was Yami (Goddess of Darkness). Naruto becomes the first Overlord in Equus, he is also genius and powerful due to him merging with Kyuubi and becoming a Demon Lord (*cough* Spoilers *cough*).**

 **Now for the major stuff, there will be a harem. I'll let you guys (the viewers/readers) think of who should be in the harem, on the condition that only villains and people that can be corrupt can be voted but pure goods like Celestia can't be picked, but that means people like Daybreaker can be picked or even Twilight Sparkle (if she gets corrupted by Dark Magic) can be picked. I'm also adding a darker type of Changelings known as Darklings and some other darker species like Vamponies, Lamia, Arachne, and more into the story. I will be adding other species like Caribous, Monkeys, and some other species. There will be more stuff on the way but for now, live with it. However, I am going to replace what Netherghuls are going to be. Instead of being candidates for being the next Overlord, they will become something similar to Four Horsemen of World of WarCraft, they will be the Champions (Generals) of the Overlord, their purpose is to lead Minions into war and fulfill tasks given to them by the Overlord.**

 **Now no more delay, the beginning will be familiar for those who read "** _ **The View of Other Maelstroms**_ " **.**

* * *

There was an anthro alicorn flying through the sky. She had very dark blue, almost black, fur and had blood red mane and tail. Around her neck was a piece of line string that was attached to the Alicorn Amulet. She wears a black cloak around her and she lands on the ground. Then, a flash of orange next to her and an anthro nine tail fox appeared next to her.

The nine tailed wears a red shirt with a black cloak, black cargo pants, black sandals, and has nine tails. He had orange fur and electric blue eyes.

The two stared at the front door into the palace. Around them was nothing, no pony in sight. The alicorn was frowning in disappointment. That is when the front doors opened and out stepped an old, ancient looking, unicorn with a long white beard and white mane and tail and wore robes. He had blue fur.

"No adoring crowds or grand entrances to welcome your queen?" The alicorn asked to the bearded pony "You must have told many slanderous lies about me to have the ponies flee in my presence."

"Astelle, my pupil, what has become of you?" The bearded unicorn asked to the alicorn before looking at the fox "And who is that?"

"Oh, this?" Astelle opened her wings to look at herself before looking at the unicorn "Don't you find this a good look on me? Seems your elemental magic isn't all cracked up to be, now is it?" Astelle questioned the unicorn before folding her wings again "You withheld how powerful this new magic can be. Powerful enough to beat the great Starswirl." She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"And my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Astelle's friend and partner." The Nine Tailed Fox answered.

Starswirl began to step forward "Magic based in darkness can only corrupt. You can never truly be happy if you embrace it."

Starswirl noticed the magic attack from Astelle and blocked it.

"How DARE you speak to be about happiness!" Astelle shouted to him "You destroyed MY happiness a long time ago!"

"I am sorry for the pain I cause upon you, Astelle." Starswirl apologized "My miscalculations have come to a great cost to you. But seeking revenge will not appease your anger. It can only serve to fuel it."

Astelle growled at Starswirl "Oh, you're 'sorry' are you? You're 'sorry' that you destroyed my life!? And kept secrets from me, knowing what it would do it me!? I demand that you take back your curse from me or I will show you no mercy!"

"It is unwise to venture down this path." Starswirl warned Astelle "There is no need to destroy what little sanity resides within you with violence."

"You are the reason for everything I am!" Astelle shouted at Starswirl "You could have followed after me and try to see reason. You could have had it all, Starswirl, but your pride outweigh your good judgement!"

"Worry not, old fool." Naruto continued with a frown "The tears that Astelle once shed are long gone. And her better judgement showed just how blinded she truly was to you."

"In fact, you should rejoice." Astelle continued with a dark tone "For I have come to give you exactly what you wanted from me all along: permanent release. When you are out of my way, there will be nothing left to stop me from curing the plague you have placed on these ponies."

"I can't allow you to do that, Astelle." A female voice said from behind the door of where Starswirl stood.

Astelle and Naruto looked at the source of the voice and Astelle was shocked and surprise to see who it was.

"Celestia?" Astelle asked to her.

"You have to let this go." Celestia said to her in a begging-like tone "Starswirl's right. There is no good that can come from this."

Instead of understand, Astelle became very angry and looked at Starswirl with rage "How dare you inflict this pain and responsibility upon my sister! You have corrupted EVERYTHING I hold dear and I will take great pleasure in destroying you!"

Celestia began to speak in a begging tone "Astelle, please… Don't do this! I don't want to fight you!"

Astelle looked at her "Stay out of this Tia. You can't understand the damage he's done to me, to you, to ALL of ponykind! I am this world's last hope for redemption."

"I am sorry it has come to this, but I can't allow Equestria for your misguided vengeance." Starswirl said to him.

Naruto growled and he cloaked himself in an orange aura "What would YOU know, old fool? I was supposed to be my village's hero and look what THEY did to me! I am abused, tortured, and more! I follow Astelle because she is the only one who has EVER showed me kindness!"

"Missguided?" Astelle laughed at what Starswirl said "You know NOTHING, you old fool. Did you really think you could mold me into become your puppet!? Telling me all these lies about my destiny and my fate! Without once even considering what I want! Or even what is even good for Equestria! You put up a good disguise of wisdom and power but I know the truth! I know what you really are! A coward!"

{Play song: "A New Era Begins" from Magpiepony.}

Continue after the song ends.

Celestia was crying against the Tree of Harmony that Starswirl was turned into. Astelle was giggling darkly before laughing evilly at the fate of Starswirl. Naruto, who was leaning against the stone wall, was grinning at the misfortune of Starswirl.

"Such a perfect ending for the mighty 'Starswirl the Bearded'!" She looked at the Tree of Harmony "Forever trapped in the form of a tree, unable to find the sweet release from immortality that he so longed for." She looked above the tree and see five gems "And better yet, I found exactly what I have been looking for: The Elements of Harmony!"

Celestia turned to Astelle, tears still crying from her eyes "I-I won't let you do this, Astelle! Whatever evil plan you have stops now!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Celestia. I'm only going to make the world a better place." Astelle told her. "Ushering that new era of peace and prosperity. And banish the CURSE on our linage."

"Yeah Celestia." Naruto agreed "A world without magic is a perfect world. Magic is the cause of our pain, what better way to end it by destroying the source?"

"Ushered in by your hatred and destruction!" Celestia accused Astelle "The only curse I see on our linage is YOU!"

Celestia surrounded Astelle with her golden magic.

"Astelle!" Naruto called out and looked at Celestia. Naruto charged at Celestia but she pushed him back against the wall.

" **For the future of Equestria. I, PRINCESS CELESTIA, banish you!** " Celestia shouted in the Royal Canterlot voice. " **Never again will your treachery harm anypony here or here after!** "

"NO!" Naruto shouted and attempted to charge but Celestia pushed him back into the wall, more force into it this time.

"W-What?" Astelle asked to Celestia in shock "B-But I did this for you, for us. You have to let me explain, Tia! Tia, don't do this! Tia, you're my family, please!" Astelle began to be sealed into a painting "T **ia!** "

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as he got out of the rock.

Celestia fell to the ground. Naruto lean against the rock, crying before he looked at Celestia. Then, his eyes turned blood red.

"You... **you…** " Celestia turned to look at Naruto as his orange aura flared "I'm going to make you pay for hurting my older sister!"

Before Naruto could attack, he was surrounded by golden magic and Celestia stared right at him.

"You are the last pawn of Astelle. Time to rid Equestria of you!" Celestia shouted in anger.

"Do it, you sister traitor!" Naruto shouted at Celestia in cold and feral hate "Seal me within that painting as well with Astelle!"

"No, I have somewhere worse for a demon like you." Celestia said as her eyes began to glow white " **I, Princess Celestia, banish you to the deepest and darkest place of Tartarus where you will be there forever!** "

"I will avenge Astelle, Celestia!" Naruto shouted in anger before he began to fly away like a comet " **I WILL AVENGE ASTELLE, CELESTIA! ONE DAY, I WILL RETURN AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL REGRET NOT SEALING ME AWAY WITH ASTELLE! I WILL RETURN!** "

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

A comet of orange approached the Pit of Tartarus and it began to dive down torwards the pit. It began to continue dive even passing a bunch of cells before it reached to the bottom before it passed through a red portal that was opened at the bottom of Tartarus and it closed when the comet passed through.

When the comet appeared in another area of Tartarus, it approached a dark tower that looked like it was upside down and it landed in the middle of a throne room. The comet began to form into Naruto, who was kneeling down from the ending of the banishment spell. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be normal. He noticed in front of him was a weird creature and a lady.

"Yami." Naruto greeted with a nod before looking a curious "Who is that with you and why am I here?"

"I brought you to the Netherworld, the bottom of Tartarus." Yami said with a smile "As for who is with me, this is Gnarl." The said creature bowed a bit "He is the minion master and advisor for the Overlord."

"The Overlord?" Naruto asked to her.

"Indeed." Gnarl said with a smile "I have served Overlords and have worked with the Netherghul, candidates of being Overlord. However, they wiped themselves out and we minions were going to find a new Overlord but Yami approached us, telling us that she had a candidate for being a Fifth Overlord but the First Overlord in a new world. So we agreed and here we are."

"What is the Overlord?" Naruto asked to Yami.

Yami smiled "One of my favorite creations in the multiverse. It is a title of the dark and powerful being who ruled territories of the world. They are usually savage warriors, have the loyalty of Gnarl, can summon and control armies of Minions through a special gauntlet, and can use powerful dark magic."

"Let me guess, I am going to be the next Overlord?" Naruto asked and both Yami and Gnarl nodded.

"Yami has shown me your potential, with proper training and more, you can be the next Overlord." Gnarl said with a grin "The one known as Celestia may believe that she is safe, but she underestimates the forces of evil. After all, evil always finds a way."

"I will return, but for the next 5000 years, you will be trapped in the Netherworld." Yami said before smiling "When the Mare in the Moon is freed, you're imprisonment spell will have weakened to the point where you can walk freely out of Tartarus without setting off Tartarus' alarm spells. By then, you will be more than ready to return to Equus to exact your well deserved revenge against Equus for its' misdeeds to you."

Naruto nodded before Yami faded away and he looked at Gnarl and gave a fanged grin "When do we begin?"

* * *

 **If you have read the top, I want your suggestions for being the Four Netherghuls and the Harem Votes. Also, once we have the votes for who the four Netherghuls will be, we need to know what type of magic will they have. I'm also adding an OC known as Zrixess but she will be the purple Succubus Kerrigan skin, the Queen of Suffering. The Succubi are demons locked inside Tartarus by the founders of Equus and have lived for many years.**

 _Note: This chapter is a prologue of the Overlord Maelstrom. If I received enough requests to do this story, do note that it will take some update time on The Equestrian Maelstrom to work on this. I uploaded this story because I've been dying to upload a related story to Overlord._

Top Seven (Harem Votes):

Queen Umbra (Sombra's Younger Sister) (1 Vote)

Twivine Sparkle (1 Vote)

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Queen Chrysalis (1 Vote)

Zrixess (Queen of Suffering, Queen of all Succubi) (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Top Five (Netherghul Votes):

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Twivine Sparkle (1 Vote)

Princess Ember (1 Vote)

Zrixess (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote)


	2. Naruto's Life Story

**The only reason I did this chapter and not the Harry Potter-Dracula one is because I think this story should at least have three or four chapters before working on the others. Now some of you are probably wondering "How does Naruto know Yami?" and "Is Naruto's family dead?" Well, to answer this I am going to make this chapter to show about how Naruto came to be in this AU version of Equestian Maelstrom. Also, I'm going to add some otherworldly help but too serious that could change the story. Before you think how it can happen, Yami is the answer since she is able to travel across the Multiverse. This is for training only, which means they have no vital role outside of Naruto's training so this will still be a MLP, Naruto, and Overlord Crossover.**

* * *

 _ **Many Years Ago…**_

A younger alicorn Naruto was running in the Forest of Death. He had managed to escape from a mob of civilians but Naruto had no doubts that the shinobi of the mob are still chasing him. As he ran, he never noticed a pair of eyes looking at him before they disappeared. As Naruto ran, he was beginning to feel the feeling of being watched. He made it to the base of a tree when Naruto see a bunch of ninjas surround him.

"You're not going anywhere this time, demon." A Chunin stated with a sick grin and he brought out a kunai "Now is the time to end you, once and for all!"

When they were about to charge, the shadows seemed to have extended and the forest grew darker. That is when a lady appeared next to Naruto like she was always there. While nobody knew it, this was Yami, the Goddess of Darkness.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Yami said with a smile, but it held no joy but held hidden anger from what Naruto felt "A bunch of shinobi of Konoha chasing after this one little kid, with the intent to kill no less. If my sister was here, she would be disappointed, not that she already isn't."

"Who are you?" A random Chunin asked to Yami.

Yami frowned before the darkness had went darker, if that was even possible. One would actually agree that it was like night time now but it was even darker than usual. Then, she replied in a very dark, sinister and echoing voice " **Someone you don't want to mess with.** "

The shinobi shuddered but to Naruto, he felt strangely warm from the aura she was releasing. A random Chunin made the mistake to charge but stopped when the shadows sprang to life and stopped the attack before darkness formed into a giant shadow claw and slashed the chunin to pieces. Before anyone could do anything else, Naruto saw the claw grab him and pulled him to Yami before the two disappeared in black mist.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and sees he is in a white void. That is when Yami appeared in front of him with a smile.

"I see you're finally awake." Yami said with a warm smile on her face "That is good, now we can begin."

"Begin what?" Naruto asked her with curiosity in his voice.

Yami smiled "Well, what if I tell you that I can make your life better than the one you have in Konoha?" She asked and got his immediate attention "While my sister, Kami, cares for everything good in the multiverse, this world has fallen and not even Kami can save it. So while I can't save this world, I can at least give you a chance to live a long life."

"Who will be there for me?" Naruto asked to Yami.

Yami smiled "An alicorn by the name of Astelle. But to make this possible, you will be sent back through time. Do you have any problems with that?"

Naruto shook his head "But before I go, can you please change my appearance. I feel that it sticks out like a sore thumb."

Yami smiled before changing Naruto into his Nine Tailed Form "How about that?"

Naruto looked at himself before smiling "I like it."

Yami nods "Good bye for now, Naruto."

Naruto was flashed away by the light.

* * *

 _ **Two Thousand Years Later…**_

It has been two thousand years since Naruto has been imprisoned inside the Netherworld, the bottom of Tartarus. During that time, Naruto has been training himself to be the best Overlord. It helps because about eight hundred and fifty years ago, the Kyuubi gave Naruto immortality and he became the next Kyuubi. However, he wasn't the full second Kyuubi since his brother and sister held the Yin and Yang of the Kyuubi's chakra, so he would need to recover that to be truly immortal and not just ageless. But the Kyuubi did pass on but he did leave some part of his soul to Naruto so he did get advice for him if he ever needed it.

During his time in the Netherworld, the minions taught Naruto all the spells and more. Naruto was having trouble because he had Demonic Magic (which wasn't big due to him having the soul and scraps of leftover Kyuubi Demonic Energy sealed inside him). Gnarl helped Naruto to become patient and helped Naruto learn about the Minion hives. Like always, the only minion hive in the Netherworld happened to be the Browns. While they were being teleported to Equus, the hives got lost into the world of Equus. However, Yami managed to save the spells, minion control, smelters, and more.

Giblet taught Naruto how to be a blacksmith, allowing him to forge his own weapons and armor. With some adjustments, Naruto and Giblet managed to reforge the Infernal Armor but to Naruto's liking. They also reforged the Infernal Commander helm for Naruto to fit without his fox ears being covered and his hair not being affected by the helm on his head. Naruto also developed a custom Chokuto with an enchantment that allows the blade to steal the life energy of its victim. Naruto also forged "The Apocalyptor" for Naruto to use if his sword cannot take too many foes.

Yami helped out some by sending some books and scrolls to Naruto about other things in the multiverse, nothing so serious like learning the Force or some other stuff. However, Naruto received books from a variety of different subjects. Naruto had learned some jutsu and even learned that he had a unique visual prowess known as the Echo Sharingan which had the same properties of the normal Sharingan and he was the only person left to actually wield it. He had three tomoes now but he still needed to unlock its' ultimate visual form. The best part of the Echo Sharingan was that he cannot be blinded when using the Echo Sharingan version of the Mangekyo Sharingan because it is similar to the EMS. He also learned that his left eye had a unique rinnegan as well, allowing him to use this unique rinnegan to its' fullest like he had both rinnegan eyes.

Naruto kept to his training as time passes.

* * *

 _ **Three Thousand Years Later…**_

Naruto woke up from his slumber in his chambers, feeling very happy and excited. Today was the day Yami would return to finally break the seals and finally set Naruto free from his prison. Naruto began to get up and that is when his full appearance showed. He now looked like a 18 or 19 year old. He had a good shaped body, with some muscles and he had some scars on his body. Naruto remembered when he started out as with just one tail but over time, his demonic magic kept replenishing itself to the point where he held nine tails. However, while his power was at that level, he did not have the balance for it so Naruto tends to not use it as it was unbalanced. Just another reason to get the Yin and Yang halves to complete his ascension.

Since five thousand years ago, Naruto has learned a whole lot and not just from minions and the elemental magic jutsu scrolls Yami sends him.

From books and otherworldly training, Naruto's training with Revan made Naruto patient and a master strategist in both policies and warfare and even taught him some fighting styles. Megatron helped Revan in the policies and warfare but did more help by teaching Naruto how to fight like a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon. The Dark Lord Sauron helped Naruto learn how to fight with his mace and even helped him about how to create the Netherghuls like Sauron had his Nazguls.

Since that training left, Naruto has made the five roles for the Netherghuls; Warrior (Fighter), Archer, Rogue, Mage, and Warlock. The Warrior would be as it is, a warrior who would fight to the bitter end knowing his/her life is to serve the Overlord's cause. When Sauron told Naruto about Legolas, it inspired Naruto to create the Archer role as he believed that his Netherghuls should have such useful talents of archery. The Rogue would be the assassin and scout for the Netherghuls, he would probably be considered champion of the Greens as he will use their talents to his command. The Mage would be the master of the arcane arts that will use both the light and dark spells to aid in the group. Finally, the Warlock, was a role that Naruto saw to use to allow this Netherghul the ability to call forth demons to help fight in the cause since Naruto had befriended the demons of Tartarus a thousand and forty-five years ago. Then he met quite the beautiful demoness only three years after he befriended the demons.

* * *

 _ **One Thousand and Forty-Two Years Ago…**_

Naruto was walking about Tartarus, the seal to keep him locked up in the Netherworld had weakened to the point where he was allowed to walk around Tartarus but not enough to allow him to leave Tartarus. While he has been walking around Tartarus, he was being watched from the shadows. Naruto felt he was being watched before he stopped.

"You can come out, no need to hide from me." Naruto said to whoever was watching him.

"Impressive, you managed to sense me despite me hiding my magic." A silk soothing female voice said to Naruto.

Naruto turned around and sees a demoness step out of the shadows. She had light purple skin with some purple markings on her shoulders, legs, and face. She had dark blue (almost black) with silver outline armor top, panties (since it doesn't look like shorts or anything related to it), and bracers. She is also had brown horse legs armor (that went from her feet to the end at almost the top of her legs) but that was just armor, not her real legs. She had long black hair and a pair of curved horns on her head. She had elven ears and blue eyes. She also had a purple arrow tipped tail (like all Succubi) and she had black wings with the leather part of them being purple.

When Naruto caught sight of her, he began to blush. This isn't the first time he met a Succubus but he never felt this way to them, he felt neutral towards them. However, this one has managed to make him blush. The Succubus noticed the blush and smirked.

"I see you found me attractive, don't you?" The Succubus asked to Naruto, making him blush more and nodded. The Succubus giggled "Well, I'm not your ordinary Succubi. I am known as the Queen of Suffering to the mortals, but I am known as the Queen of all Succubi."

"So you're Zrixess." Naruto said, now knowing why she was different from the others "I heard of rumors about you, some talk about you and your beauty. Now that I've seen you in person, I can tell you are more beautiful than I could picture."

Zrixess blushed about what she just heard "W-Well, that is nice of you to say." She began to examine Naruto before blushing even more "I've only ever heard of your handsome from my Succubi subjects but you are more handsome than I pictured."

Naruto blushed once more before looking at her "Want to join me in my walk?"

Zrixess nods before walking alongside Naruto as they traveled through the Tartarus, exploring the sights.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

Naruto was finishing up his normal wake-up routine where he took a shower, brush his teeth, and ate some breakfast. When he finished up, he went to his clothes room and he pulled a level and from the back of the room, his Infernal Armor with the helm and both the sword and mace were there. He went over to it and began to put the armor and weapons on. Once he finished armoring up, the orb on his left gauntlet began to glow orange.

For so long had Naruto await for his time to finally walk the surface world once more. After he completed his entire training a few years ago, he had been crowned as the Fifth Overlord for the Minions and the First Overlord in Equus. Naruto got out of the room and began to make his way to the Throne Room.

As he passed by, a lot of minions were shouting "Mastah!" to him. Naruto smiled at the loyalty of his minions.

He was walking down the stairs that led to his throne room and when he arrived, he sees the red banners with the black symbol of the Nine Tails around and there was his throne. It had similar to the Serpent Throne but it was replaced with foxes. There was some fox statues that looked menacing. He sees Gnarl right of the throne and he approached the throne room before sitting on it.

" **Anything new, Gnarl?** " Naruto asked to his advisor, his voice being dark and sinister as well as echoing and sort of distorted (think of echoing and distorted like Queen Chrysalis' voice)

Gnarl smiled "Well Lord, Lady Yami is visiting today."

Naruto smiled " **That's good to here.** " He looked at Gnarl " **When will she be here?** "

"How about now?" A female voice asked.

Naruto looked to the left stairs and see Yami coming down, smiling. Naruto got up from his throne and bowed to Yami.

" **I welcome you to the Netherworld Tower, Yami.** " Naruto said with a smile " **I never imagined that you would come so soon.** "

"Well, you are one of my favorite people Naruto." Yami replied as Naruto stood back up from bowing "I haven't seen you in five thousand years, so I didn't want to waste another minute to come here."

" **So, what do you want to do since you are here?** " Naruto asked to her.

Yami sighed "Unfortunately, Kami has been keeping me busy so I only came here to release you from Tartarus."

Naruto sighed sadly " **Alright, I was hoping to have some time with you but it seems Kami is always getting in the way.** "

Yami giggled "I know. Now, for those seals." Yami began to glow black before a blast of black erupted from her and hit all around. Nobody was affected by the blast "There, the seals are gone. You are now able to roam the world however you pleased."

Naruto smiled " **Thanks again Yami.** "

Yami smiled "No problem. Now get going, you have minion hives to find and revenge to be plotting."

Yami disappeared in a black flash and Naruto turned to Gnarl " **Gnarl, I need you to begin tracking down where the minion hives are at.** "

Gnarl nodded and smirked "At once, sire."

Naruto began to sit back down on his throne and he was grinning sinisterly " **Look out Celestia, Naruto is back! And I'm better than ever!** "

* * *

Celestia began to shiver, which was noticed by Luna and Twilight.

"Are you ok, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked to her mentor.

Celestia gave a warm smile "Of course Twilight. How about you go talk to your friends, I need to talk with Luna."

Twilight nodded and left. Luna looked at her older sister.

"What is wrong, sister?" Luna asked to her older sister.

"I don't know." Celestia sighed in honesty before looking at a distance "But I get the feeling that something ancient and dark is arising, though I am not sure. But I can't get past the feeling of dread of something or some _one_ of my past is back."

Luna looked where Celestia was looking out towards, wondering what could give Celestia such feeling of dread.

* * *

Somewhere in the Ruined Castle of the Royal Pony Sister, a painting was hanging on the wall and in the center of it was a rose. It glowed slightly and inside it, Astelle was stirring and she felt strangely proud.

' _Naruto, I can feel your presence from here. I know you want to avenge me, little brother.'_ Astelle thought to herself and smirked ' _Go little brother, make Tia pay!'_

Elsewhere in the castle, a black alicorn stallion with glowing red eyes and a red rose on his chest, began to look up as he felt a warm yet foreign presence appear to his senses.

' _Something is coming.'_ The stallion thought to himself.

* * *

Across the land of Equus, three different yet similar color creatures rose their heads to look at the direction. In the Everfree Forest, a bunch of green creatures were smiling and cheering of the rise of their long lost 'Mastah'. In a volcano on an island, a bunch of red creatures were cheering and throwing small fireballs everywhere and they went off like fireworks. On the very same island, near the shore, there was a bunch of blue creatures celebrating as well.

* * *

 **So it has begun. Here are the votes and I will am going to answer some questions.**

Top Seven (Harem Votes):

Queen Umbra (Sombra's Younger Sister) (3 Votes)

Princess Ember (3 Votes)

Twivine Sparkle (2 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (2 Votes)

Zrixess (Queen of Suffering, Queen of all Succubi) (2 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (2 Votes)

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Sonata Dusk (1 Vote)

Nightmare Moon (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

Twilight Sparkle (1 Vote)

Top Five (Netherghul Votes):

Starlight Glimmer (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (2 Votes)

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Twivine Sparkle (1 Vote)

Zrixess (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote)

Metamorphesis (1 Vote)

Adagio Dazzle (1 Vote)

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Twilight Sparkle (1 Vote)

Spike (1 Vote)

Astelle (1 Vote)

 **Now here is some answers for some questions:**

 _Hanmax: Apropos corrupted, do Flutterbat form of fluttershy. Hm does demon form Sunset work too?_

 **Sure, I can do Flutterbat but it will have to be after the Flutterbat incident and it will have to be Fluttershy's corrupted form. As for Demon Sunset, I can make it work if the audience wishes for it.**

 _Zekedavis: What about having Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna as a harem member or as one of his four netherghoul as a sort of screw you to celestia._

 **While I love the idea, Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna are two separate entities. Luna being the good, positive half while Nightmare Moon is the evil, dark half. So I fear it may not work. I still love the idea though.**

 **And finally for** _PrimordialGuardian_ **: Actually, I have a better idea with those suggested Netherghuls. I was thinking that Sombra becomes a pawn to Naruto with the use of the Domination Spell and he has Sombra control the Crystal Empire, for Discord I don't think it will work because Discord is the spirit of chaos so I doubt he has any true evil inside of him, so him being a Netherghul is slim to none. For Tirek, after the events of Tirek backstabbing Discord, I doubt Naruto will keep someone like that so close but I can't say the same for Lady Teria (if the audience allows her to be on). Then there is Metamorphosis, while I do not have any objections to it, I was actually think that Metamorphosis becomes the King of the Darklings and he becomes a Darkling himself, so there is that. But I'll keep Metamorphosis on the list (if the audience allows it).**

 **That is all of the questions. I will say now that after all the minion hives are retrieved chapter is finished, the votes will be in and permanent. So make up your minds on who is in the harem and who will be a Netherghul. I will admit this now, here are who I hope are in the harem and Netherghuls.**

 _My POV of the Harem:_

 _Queen Umbra_

 _Princess Ember_

 _Twivine Sparkle_

 _Queen Chrysalis_

 _Zrixess_

 _Gilda the Griffon_

 _Astelle_

 _My POV of the Netherghuls:_

 _Queen Umbra (Rogue Role)_

 _Princess Ember (Archer Role)_

 _Twivine Sparkle (Mage Role)_

 _Gilda the Griffon (Fighter Role)_

 _Zrixess (Warlock Role)_

 **The list above this text is just my opinion of what the harem and Netherghul votes should be. I must admit, the Netherghuls roles with those characters fit rather well. We all know how well Sombra is with the shadows and even has some advantages with dark magic, I think Umbra would suit for it well. Ember, while not exactly an archer, her skills with her fire breath and being a dragoness does help a lot. Twivine would make a powerful mage because she is a clone of Twilight Sparkle, who is the student of Princess Celestia and the Princess of Friendship and Bearer of the Element of Magic and her connection to the Plunder Vines makes her more than capable of handling the position. Gilda has a lot of warrior spirit and she is fast since she can handle with Rainbow Dash well so I thought it would suit her. As for Zrixess, she is already a demon herself, I thought he would suit but you want her to have a different role, I'm willing to listen.**

 **As for the harem votes, I thought they would suit because as Netherghuls, the first six would know and work with Naruto very well. As for the reason Astelle is on the list, it is shown that Astelle and Naruto know each other very well to a part where their relationship is family but I can deepen it. Just think about my list and if you agree with it, comment down "I agree with your POV" and I'll check it down. If you don't like it, then don't write it down. But I am keeping score and I will be fair. Though I could always change the rules if I wanted to.**


	3. Retrieving the Heart

_**Days Later…**_

Naruto was sitting on his throne, awaiting a report from Gnarl about his search for the other minion hives. Naruto knew he couldn't go to battle against Equestria without allies and the other minion hives. He has been planning, thinking of a way to get allies. He knew that he would need to target leaders and use the domination spell on them, but the problem was about how to get close to them in order to do it.

"Sire, sire!" He heard Gnarl shout to him and he closed his planning to send it somewhere in his mind for a later date and looked to his right to see his minion advisor approach him.

" **What is it Gnarl?** " Naruto asked to his advisor " **Did you locate a hive?** "

Gnarl shook his head "I'm afraid not sire, but I did find something of value."

Naruto raised an eyebrow " **What could be more important than the hives?** "

"The old dark tower heart." Gnarl said with a grin, gaining Naruto's full attention "I found it located in an outpost on the griffon border. Those featherheads are using it to buff up their forces."

Naruto growled " **Typical of the griffons. Their using outer forces to help power bolster their forces. They're probably still sour about their defeat to Equestria, not that I can't blame them.** "

"What will you do Overlord?" Gnarl asked to his master "Will you slay these creatures and reclaim the heart or leave it to them?"

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of his next course of action. He can't leave the heart to them to use as they will. But he didn't want to attract so much attention to him if he tries to retake the heart and draw the attention of Celestia and alert her of his return. What to do?

That is when Naruto had a brilliant idea and he grinned before looking at Gnarl " **Gnarl, tell Giblet to put a gateway outside the outpost and keep it out of sight. I have a plan to retrieve the Tower Heart without causing too much attention to myself.** "

Gnarl nods and goes to inform Giblet.

* * *

It was a somewhat peaceful land. The sun was shining, the clouds were in the sky, and nearby; there was a village that had wooden pillar walls with the village inside having some houses and other buildings. On the wall, on patrol, was griffon soldiers doing patrols. Over a nearby cliff, a weird black device came out of the ground and opened up, revealing a portal of sorts. Then, Naruto appeared through the gateway and then, four pits came up but three out of four were closed, with the last one had a glowing brown center.

" **Minions,** " Naruto started while raising his left hand " **arise!** "

About fifty minions came out of the spawning pit, armored and having weapons. They looked ready to bash and pillage. They looked at their master with smiles, finally about to go into battle after so long of waiting.

" **Alright, listen up minions.** " Naruto said, getting their attention " **We need to get into the nearby outpost that looks like a village. Inside the village somewhere is the Tower Heart and we're going to need to retrieve it for future plans and to keep such a powerful artifact away from other species.** "

The minions nodded, agreeing that such an artifact should not belong in the griffon's talons. Naruto began to lead his minions around the outpost and when they appear to the back, they see a wall of wooden pillars in their way.

" _ **Sire, you could try to burn down that wall in your way.**_ " Naruto heard Gnarl say in his mind.

Naruto shook his head ' _No Gnarl, if I did that, it would attract too much attention. But something does give me an idea.'_

Naruto looked at his minions " **I want thirty-five of you to attack the front of the village, gain their attention and draw their attention away from me and my fifteen minions that will retrieve the tower heart from the back. By the way minions, try not to die up there.** "

The minions nodded and began to charge to the front of the gate while the other fifteen stayed behind with Naruto. Naruto had them chump at the wood pillars to get an entrance there. When they finished, they began to walk around before getting a good view of the front gate. It was chaos.

The Minions there were beating griffons with numbers and winning. There was a female griffon among them, a commander or captain rank possibly.

The female griffon had white fur where her head, arms, and shoulders are. Her wings were brown, big as well. She was wearing armor on her from the looks of it. She was wearing orange scaled armor where her breasts were at and where the between her legs were at. She had grey fur at the top to keep the outfit on her body. She had red leather with grey fur outlines on the middle of her body and where her flanks was at. She had almost white cloths for pants on her legs. She also had brown boots with the front of her boots cut, exposing her brown griffon paws. She had golden rings right between her shoulders and the elbows. She had bandages at the bottom of her elbows and had brown gloves and golden rings as bracelets. She had purple markings around her eyes and at the end of her feather hair. Her eyes were golden yellow in color. And with her, on her back, looked like a lance or spear on her back. The handle was red and it had some gold parts on it. And the curved blade at the end of it. There was also two feathers with purple at the end of them on the bottom of the weapon.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her beauty. He heard whistling in his head, no doubt from Gnarl.

" _ **She's a real beauty master, you should take her with you.**_ " Gnarl said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head ' _Maybe next time, not now though.'_

Naruto began to look around with his fifteen minions following his league. That is when he sees a glowing sphere in the middle of town, completely unguarded and on a platform.

" **Minions, retrieve the heart and make a run for the back.** " Naruto ordered his browns and ten charged up to the heart and grabbed it and began to lift it up and going down the stairs " **Be careful, that thing is so important to be damaged.** "

As the ten minions had the heart going, Naruto and five minions were guarding their escape. They began to follow the heart until it made it to the gateway and it was teleported back to the Netherworld. Naruto grinned at the mission's success.

" **Excellent work minions.** " Naruto told his small warriors and they cheered. Naruto looked at the direction of the front gate and he raised his left arm and sent a telepathic horn call, the sound of recalling all minions in the field to him.

* * *

At the front gate, the thirty-five minions were holding their own. They used their numbers and weapons to keep the griffons distracted while the master went to retrieve the heart.

"Keep pushing at them! Kill them!" The female griffon commander shouted orders to her men. Unfortunately, it did no good. They tried every way to attack but they just couldn't push the minions back.

When the minions were about to charge, they heard a loud horn sound. The griffons couldn't hear it because they weren't minions, but the minions knew it was the recall to the Overlord. So that is what they did, they turned around and began to run back to their master.

The griffons didn't understand why the minions began to retreat, but they began to cheer at their victory. However, the commander wasn't so cheering since something suspicious is going on.

The minions returned to their Overlord and he went through the gateway while they returned to the Spawning Pit. Once that was finished, the device went back underground as did the spawning pits and it looked like nothing changed at all.

* * *

Naruto had returned and stepped off the platform. Gnarl was there, bowing to him.

"Thanks to your work, we now have retrieve the Tower Heart." Gnarl said with a smile before frowning "But will we use it for if we have another means of travel instead of teleportation?"

Naruto grinned " **I actually came up with the idea.** " This gained the attention of Gnarl " **You know the Dark Tower?** " Gnarl nods and Naruto's grinned increased " **Picture this. With the Tower Heart's power being unlimited, what if we use it to create Dark Towers in lands we have dominated or conquered under my thumb and have a Netherghul or a shadow clone to watch over the land?** "

Gnarl thought about it before grinning "That is brilliant sire! All the more reason to get the minion hives and recruit Netherghuls."

Naruto nods and sits on his throne, listening to his minion jester, Quaver, rhythm terribly though it was amusing. He continued to plot his next course of action while Gnarl seeks out the minion hives with the Tower Heart helping however it can.

* * *

 **Welp, the Tower Heart was on Equus and Naruto already has big plans for the future of Equus. What do you think will happen next?**

Top Seven (Harem Votes):

Princess Ember (4 Votes)

Queen Umbra (Sombra's Younger Sister) (3 Votes)

Twivine Sparkle (2 Votes)

Queen Chrysalis (2 Votes)

Zrixess (Queen of Suffering, Queen of all Succubi) (2 Votes)

Sunset Shimmer (2 Votes)

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Sonata Dusk (1 Vote)

Nightmare Moon (1 Vote)

Starlight Glimmer (1 Vote)

Twilight Sparkle (1 Vote)

Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote)

* * *

Top Five (Netherghul Votes):

Starlight Glimmer (2 Votes)

Princess Ember (2 Votes)

Gilda the Griffon (1 Vote)

Twivine Sparkle (1 Vote)

Zrixess (1 Vote)

Lightning Dust (1 Vote)

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Trixie Lulamoon (1 Vote)

Metamorphesis (1 Vote)

Adagio Dazzle (1 Vote)

Sunset Shimmer (1 Vote)

Twilight Sparkle (1 Vote)

Spike (1 Vote)

Astelle (1 Vote)

* * *

My POV of the Harem:

Queen Umbra

Princess Ember

Twivine Sparkle

Queen Chrysalis

Zrixess

Gilda the Griffon

Astelle

* * *

My POV of the Netherghuls:

Queen Umbra (Rogue Role)

Princess Ember (Archer Role)

Twivine Sparkle (Mage Role)

Gilda the Griffon (Fighter Role)

Zrixess (Warlock Role)

 _Votes for Yes on my POV:_ 1 (demonzone2571)

 **Now to answer a question that I caught and actually loved to anwer.**

 _cryo threshold: When naruto gets the yin and yang chakra will he just kill his brother and sister or will he turn them into his pawns (possible into kitsunes with tails between 1-6 "your choice" and have them destroy konoha)_

 ***My jaw drops as I thought of the idea before grinning* Oh my god, why didn't I think of that!? Thank you cryo for the idea, I'll use them as Naruto's pawns. Who knows, perhaps I can do something else to them? Oh, I got to plan for this. As for them turning to Kitsunes, I will agree with that and give them 5 tails. Oh the possibilities for this idea.**


	4. The Return of the Minion Hives

_**Three Days Later…**_

Naruto was sitting on his throne, awaiting the report of Gnarl. He has been patient and he had managed to connect himself to the Tower Heart, allowing him to use its' unlimited power at his disposal. Of course, he needed to plan carefully if he plans to defeat Celestia. He had a long list of things to do before confront her and possibly her sister.

The first part was to retrieve the Minion Hives so he has the full might of the minions at his beck and call. The second part was to form the Netherghuls, his generals, to aid him in his quest of revenge. The third part is to get allies through the power of domination so he has allies to aid him in his war against Equestria. The fourth part is to track down Astelle so he can be reunited to her at last to have her aid against her younger sister, Celestia. Then the fifth part is to kill Celestia and possibly Luna then establish all of the Southern hemisphere of Equus in his dark domain. Then the sixth part is to take the Northern hemisphere of Equus and complete his complete domination of the world, crowning him as the Overlord of Equus. Of course, it may sound somewhat difficult but Naruto knew it was more complicated.

Like the fact that Naruto needed to reclaim all of the Kyuubi's chakra before he even has hope to match against Celestia and Luna. Then there are those jinchuurikis in the Elemental Nations that suffered just about as much as he. He also knew recruiting the Netherghuls was going to be a challenge in itself as he didn't know who would be best suited for the five roles of the Netherghuls. But there was something that Naruto thought of and with the Tower Heart, he looked into the possibly and he couldn't believe it. Deep inside Celestia's mind, there was a trace of darkness in her and it seemed to be dormant for so long. Naruto didn't think such a thing existed in someone like Celestia but he knew this could work if he tried right, but the question was; would he do it or just kill Celestia?

"Sire." Naruto's train of thoughts was interrupted and he sees Gnarl approaching his right side.

" **Did you manage to locate the other minion hives?** " Naruto asked to Gnarl.

Gnarl nods "I have, sire. It appears that the Reds and Blues are stranded on an island near the core of Dragon Territory. I am actually surprised they haven't been discovered by those flying fire-breathing lizards since the volcano appears to be active or dormant and it's' just the Reds doing it smoke. I have located the Greens in a place called the Everfree Forest, it is a cursed corrupted forest that surrounds the Tree of Harmony. Ironically, a lot of dark magic seems to affect the forest so I think the Tree is the only thing that is not corrupted." Gnarl explains to Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow " **Really now? That's odd…** " Naruto was curious as to why the forest had a lot of dark magic in it to make the forest so corrupted. Perhaps something happened in the forest that is the source of darkness? He looked at Gnarl once more " **What should I be warned of?** "

Gnarl smiled "It seems the forest was so corrupted that they created a species called 'Timberwolves'. These wooden wolves appear to be corrupted and under the dark magic influence as well and they act as vanguards of the forest, they rarely attack the neighboring village. Of course, there are some other species in the forest but I would suggest avoiding the big creatures, sire."

" **What of the Tree of Harmony?** " Naruto had to ask because it needed to know in the event Celestia has been trying to reverse what Astelle did to Starswirl.

"The tree has become weaker, probably due to lacking the harmonic energies of the Elements of Harmony." Gnarl reported with a grin "The energies of the Tree of Harmony have grown weaker to the point where you could attempt to dominate the Tree of Harmony and force feed it dark magic where you can make the Elements of Harmony weaker to the point where they will be corruptible and the harmony shield won't make them impervious to your domination spell."

Naruto had to admit it, it was quite the good catch. They could get the minion hives and possibly corrupt the Tree of Harmony, making the Elements slowly lose their power to the point where they will be useless rocks. Best part is, if the elements slowly lost their power, the less powerful the harmony shield surrounding the current bearers of the elements will weaken and make it more possibly for Naruto to corrupt them.

" **Anything else?** " Naruto asked to Gnarl.

Gnarl scratched his chin to think before snapping his fingers "Yes, there is Sire. Thanks to the Tower Heart, I have learned that underneath the soil of the Everfree Forest is a bunch of black seeds that are attempting to sprout and drain the power of the Tree of Harmony. The tree has created a harmonic energy layer around its' soil to prevent the black seeds from sprouting but at the rate it is going, it is going to be quite the while. If you corrupt the tree of harmony, it will speed up the process for the black seeds to sprout."

Naruto began to think about it before he got up. He was what he was going to do. He will retrieve the Reds and Blues first, then go grab the Greens. As for the Tree of Harmony, he will wait for now. But not without taking a seed or two from below the Tree of Harmony to see what they were. Perhaps it could be useful for something in the future?

* * *

 _ **On the island…**_

A gateway opened on the island and Naruto came out. He sees he was on a beach on an island.

' _Now to find those Reds and Blues.'_ Naruto thought before he summoned some Browns to his side and began to proceed. As he searched around the beach, he finally see the Blues on Beach Chairs they somehow have with their hive in the water.

" _ **Oh those lazy bums, they knew we would be looking for them so they decide to lazy around!"**_ Gnarl said in anger " _ **I'll teach those worthless sacks of puss pain for what this!"**_

"Overlord!" Naruto heard a voice nearby and looked, seeing blue minion with robes and he had a scythe in his grasp.

" _ **Well, I'll be. Overlord, that is Mortis! He is known as The "Resurrector" as he can raise fallen minions from the grave. It is said that he served under the Infernal God, or the Third Overlord, and oversaw all the events that caused the downfall of the Overlord's Empire."**_ Gnarl told Naruto as he became interested in Mortis " _ **He's in charge of resurrecting dead minions at the request of the Overlord. He is also in charge of the spawning of new minions using the collected lifeforce, which makes him an invaluable asset to the Overlord."**_

" **Mortis,** " Naruto said, gaining the Blue Minions attention to him " **take you and your brethren to the nearby gateway and return to the Netherworld. Leave five Blues here, however, as I may need them. Can you point me to where the Red might be?** "

Mortis pointed at the volcano "There, Reds are in the volcano."

Naruto nods " **Take the Blue Hive with you.** " He looks at his browns and five blues " **Now, follow me!** "

Naruto began to head to the volcano as Mortis had the Blues grab the Blue Hive to transport it through the gateway.

* * *

Naruto walked into the volcano, thank goodness that the local wilderness beasts were still asleep. Naruto had made it to the volcano without much delay and when he arrived, he sees the Reds were either having fun swimming in the lava or relaxing on a rock, resting up.

" _ **Typical Reds."**_ Gnarl said at the scene " _ **Always burning and having fun with the heat. I'm actually surprised they didn't turn the forest ablaze yet, they did that a lot back where we were at."**_

Naruto was actually thankful for the Reds for not doing that as it would attract unwanted attraction. Naruto went down to the Reds and started to shout at them, telling them to pack up, grab the hive, and get off the island before attracting unwanted attention.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

A gateway came out of the ground next to an old ancient castle and Naruto came out and summoned some browns, blues, and reds. He did, however, tell the reds to not throw their fire around as it would not only attract unwanted attention but cause a forest fire to reveal their location and possibly attract Celestia onto them.

Naruto began to venture around the forest, searching for the greens when he sees the pit that held the Tree of Harmony. There was a stairway to it and Naruto saw the Greens around the tree.

Naruto began to walk down. Once he was there, the greens noticed him but Naruto didn't respond to them and approached the Tree of Harmony.

" **So many years since you were put in there, eh Starswirl?** " Naruto asked with a grin " **Forever trapped in the form of a tree. Such a terrible fate for you, isn't it?** " Naruto turned around and began to walk away " **You deserve it, old fool.** "

" _ **Master, why not weaken the tree?"**_ Gnarl asked to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the tree and began to sense it out and learned that it was still incredibly powerful, but it has lost a lot of its' former power.

" **I have enough power to weaken at least a since element.** " Naruto said before grinning " **So why not weaken the greatest of the elements; Magic!** "

Naruto aimed his arms at the the center of the tree and fired a blast of lightning at it, at the center of the star. As he continued, the star began to change from its' normal color to green. Once it finished changing, Naruto stopped using Domination and sees the Tree of Harmony raising a magical shield around it.

' _So it has some defensive mechanisms that I wasn't aware of.'_ Naruto thought before adding ' _Either that or the Tree of Harmony is sentient with Starswirl in control, but only to an extent undoubtedly otherwise I would have been attacked from just by speaking.'_

Naruto looked at the green " **Take your hive back to the Gateway and go.** " Naruto looked at the ground before he threw a fist into the ground and then pulled three black seeds out of the ground. He and the minions began to walk away, heading back to the gateway and then the gateway withdrew from the forest.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Princess Celestia was sitting in her studies when she felt a surge of darkness appear. She got up and began to look around, trying to find the source behind it but the darkness was hiding in the shadows, keeping silent and subtle. But Celestia knew one thing.

Evil was on the move.

* * *

 _ **In the Frozen North…**_

Inside of a chamber, deep underground with the entrance being frozen and sealed by harmonic magic, was two ponies.

The first one was a stallion. He wore steel armor chestpiece, gauntlets, pants, and boots. He had a long red cape and had a steel/gold greatsword. He had grey fur and black mane and tail. He had a lot of muscles on him and steel crown of sorts on his head. He also had a long curved red horn. His eyes were red with green sclera and purple smoke radiated from his eyes.

The second one was a mare. She wore similar armor, cape, mane and tail color, fur color, and same eyes and curved horn. However, she was smaller than the stallion and she looked beautiful in terms for evil. However, she had a black scythe instead of a sword.

The two had a camp fire, two tents with sleeping bags, and some food and water that is usually always refilled and reformed (it came with the seal, it magically makes food and water for them). When they sensed the surge of darkness, they looked up.

"Do you sense it, brother?" The female asked with a grin "Something dark is stirring in the shadows. Almost like we were back in the day."

"Indeed." The male answered with a nod "Whoever or whatever is at work, I must see who it is."

"Perhaps one day after we are freed." The female replied before looking at the wall of sealed magical ice "The seal is almost broken, we will soon be freed."

"As well as the Crystal Empire." The stallion added before he looked back at the fire "So soon."

* * *

 **That is it. Now that the Minions are united once more, it is time for the Netherghuls. To make it official, I will be doing my POV as the votes have finally stocked up and it seems some people see it my way of POV. BTW, I have decided to bring down the Warlock class as I have both forgotten the reason behind it and I see no reason to have it. So there will be Four Netherghuls.**

 **Also, I have an idea about the Wraiths of Overlord: Raising Hell. It is a big idea but I will not tell you, since I want it as a surprise. Oh and before I forget, I will be concentrating on the Orange Inkling Maelstrom since it is, after all, the second story of a Naruto X Splatoon and a bunch of people really want it worked on. So the Potter-Dracula is on Haitus, both Equestrian and Overlord Maelstrom are going to updated on occasions but the main focus is going to be Orange Inkling Maelstrom.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day.**


	5. Reclaiming and Taking

"Gnarl," The Nine Tailed Demon Overlord called to his advisor, who came to him "now that we have assembled the Minion Hives, what should we do next?"

"Well, for one, we need to get the power that was once lost to you." Gnarl replied as a hologram appeared in front of them and it showed Konoha "We need to retrieve the Kyuubi's chakra and have it integrated into you once more. You will need the power if you plan to combat against Celestia."

"Speaking of her, I couldn't help but notice something." Naruto replied to his Minion Advisor.

"What is it, Overlord?" Gnarl asked, curious about what Celestia could have possibly gained Naruto's attention. Naruto replied as a hologram of Celestia appeared before it turned all white but in the center of her being was a small black ball. Gnarl gasped "It can't be…"

"Indeed." Naruto replied with a grin "It would appear that some evil lives in her heart. However, the Harmony and Goodness suppresses it. With the Tower Heart, I looked further into the evil energy and discover that it is Celestia's evil half that was created by her doubts, fears, and darkness from when she sealed Astelle to now. Thinks like Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Discord, and even Astelle has all but fueled its' presence in her." Naruto glared at Celestia's hologram appearance "Celestia is fully aware of it and has locked it away. The darkness has evolved itself into becoming its' own separate entity, calling itself… Daybreaker."

When the name came out, the Celestia Hologram morphed into Daybreaker. She had white fur with fire mane and tail that looked like solar fire from the sun. Her eyes were sun color yellow with slits and the sclera was dark red. She had a pair of big wings and a long horn. She wore armor that covered her bra, shoulders, and the top of her wings. She also wore a helmet that also mixed in with a crown. She also had armor to act as her panties. She had the sun cutie mark surrounded by orange flames. On the front of her bra armor was the sun symbol.

To Naruto, she was beautiful in her own way. To Gnarl, he found her attractive as well as interesting.

"I would never thought she had someone like her sealed inside her." Gnarl commented after observing her appearance.

"Celestia didn't want another Nightmare Moon out and about so she used the Elements of Harmony to suppress and seal Daybreaker." Naruto replied before grinning "That is the reason why they were stones. Doing it on the bearer's self is quite taxing, I'm willing to bet the Elements were drained to the point of being stones."

"What of the seal currently?" Gnarl asked, wondering if the seal had grown weaker.

"Currently, it is still strong enough to last for eternity." Naruto answered before grinning "But I found a weakness for the seal. As it stands out, like the elements themselves, the Tree of Harmony powers the seal to prevent Daybreaker from escaping and being let loose. The same is with Nightmare Moon, who is currently being suppressed within Luna."

"That is quite the weakness." Gnarl commented with a grin "Not only will it weaken the Element Bearers, but it also weakens the seals on both Alicorn Sisters. The big problem, however, is that if the Elements are returned to the tree, is will not only recharge the tree but prevent us from freeing Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon."

"I thought of the same thing but with some help, I learned of something." Naruto replied, gaining Gnarl's attention "The Elements, separated from the tree, creates a shield around the bearers and protects them from corruption completely unless the selected element is corrupted on the tree. However, if they reunite with the tree, the shield that protects the bearers is only be strong enough to protect them from corruption directly. However, if the person trying to corrupt a bearer corrupts them indirectly and makes the bearer willingly submit to the corruption, the bearer will be emerge in the corruption and will be corrupted without the harmony shield to prevent it as the bearer did so willingly."

"You targeted the Element of Magic, the very core of the Elements." Gnarl stated before looking curious "Why target the strongest element?"

"Well, I had the browns read up reports of the bearer." Naruto replied with a grin "The bearer is known as Twilight Sparkle, she just happens to be the Prodigy of Celestia and perhaps one of the strongest unicorns in existence of this era."

"Such power, such magic…" Gnarl thought before grinning, starting to get the idea "It would make the best suitable role for her to be the Netherghul Mage!"

"Indeed, my friend." Naruto replied with his grin not fading "So here is my plan."

"First, I'm going to target my siblings; Natsumi and Mito. I'm going to take away the Kyuubi's magic from them." Naruto stated before grinning "Afterwards, though. I'm going to turn them into my slaves for all the abuse they gave to me."

"How old are they now?" Gnarl asked.

"If I'm remember right, they should be 19 or 20 now." Naruto replied to Gnarl "At this point, they have no doubt been trained to use the Kyuubi's Demonic Magic. However, I'm going to take it away from them and make them serve me as slaves."

"So, shall we retrieve your lost power." Gnarl asked to him.

"Tower Heart, show me where Natsumi and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze are located at." Naruto commanded and a screen was shown. It showed Minato, Kushina, Mito, and Natsumi standing over the body of Obito Uchiha, who was killed. With them was Killer Bee, Kakashi, and the other kages. Naruto grinned "Perfect, now to begin."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Minato sighed at the look of Obito.

"Why did you have the betrayed the village, Obito?" Minato asked to mostly himself "Why didn't you return?"

"Father?" Mito asked to her father, worried.

"It is alright, we won." Kushina stated with a smile.

"Correction." A echoing and distorted voice corrected. Before the group turn to the source, they found themselves unable to move "This is only the beginning."

That is when they heard multiple feet moving with a single clank of metal moving feet. Then, coming into their view was a metal armored man. His armor was menacing looking. He wore the Infernal Armor with the Infernal Commander Helm. He had a Chokuto sword. His eyes appeared to be glowing orange.

"Who are you!?" The Raikage, A, demanded at the unknown being.

"You can call me; The Overlord." The mysterious armored man, The Overlord, replied.

"What did you do to us?" The Mizukage asked to him.

"I put a simple, but powerful paralyzes seal on you to prevent you from stopping me." The Overlord answered.

"Stop you from what?" Minato asked to the Overlord "Killing us?"

"No, Fourth Hokage." The Overlord replied, chuckling in amusement "If I wanted to kill you, I would have had my Greens do it."

That is when they noticed the imp-like creatures. Some were browns, reds, and greens with the most being blues.

"Then what ARE you here for?" The Tsuchikage asked to him.

"Reclaiming some old power of mine." The Overlord said as he revealed he had nine tails "My predecessor's magic to be exact. You know him as Kyuubi."

This made them all gasped in shock.

"Who are you!?" Natsumi demanded.

The Overlord smirked "I'm not surprise you don't recognize me. After all, I used to be an alicorn." This got their attention "I remember it all, the pain I went through." The Overlord glared at Minato and his family "You cannot understand the depths of my hatred towards you, Hokage. You and this so-called family as well as most of the people of Konoha!"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked to the Overlord "What did we ever do to you?"

"You sealed my wings," The Overlord replied in anger as his form radiated with a black aura "you locked my horn! He kept out of the house, leaving me to fend on the streets of Konoha when I was no more than a child! I was harmed, pained came to me on a daily basis and you and your family didn't do anything for me! Always focusing on _them_!" The Overlord shouted as he pointed at Natsumi and Mito.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked to them.

The Overlord laughed "You and your blind stupidity." The Overlord shook his head in disappointment "I thought I made it clear of who I am. But I guess you were really just that blind, _mother_."

This made them gasp in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Kushina whispered in shock.

This made the Overlord grin "The one and only." Naruto replied before he look at them smugly "You always thought I was nobody and thought the two girls were the Children of Prophecy. Well, guess who really _is_ the Child of Prophecy?" Naruto told them, making Minato's eyes widen in both fear and realization " **Me!** "

"B-But I thoug-" Minato was starting to talk before he was interrupted by a growl from Naruto.

"You thought wrong, Hokage." Naruto replied before looking at Mito and Natsumi "Now, I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

Naruto stopped a few feet away from them before he turned to face them and began to go through a series of hand signs before aiming his palms at the two girls. Suddenly, a tentacle of red energy came out of the girls' stomachs and they converged to Naruto's stomach.

Minato and Kushina were shouting and begging Naruto to stop as the girls began to loss the Kyuubi's chakra from their bodies. All the while, Naruto was laughing as he felt both the Yin and Yang demonic magic entering his body. After about five minutes, he stopped and cut the tentacles of the two, who fell to the ground in kneeling position, tired of the process. Naruto reactivated their paralyses seals and began to walk in front of them, him looking down to him.

"Funny." Naruto said with some satisfaction "You two would always beat me up and claim you two were superior than me, stating that you would always be on top and I would be rock bottom." Naruto chuckled "Oh, how the tides have turned."

"What did you do to them, Naruto?" Kushina asked to him.

Naruto looked at her "I left a small fragment of the Kyuubi's chakra inside them, just enough to allow them to live but not enough to empower themselves. In a sense of fashion, they have grown weaker."

"So what will you do now?" Minato asked to him through gritted teeth "Kill us?"

Naruto laughed at that question "No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to leave you two along." Naruto looked at his fallen sisters "Them, on the other hand."

"You wouldn't have spared them if you didn't have a plan for them." Raikage said to Naruto "What do you plan for them?"

"I'm going to give them a fate _worse_ than death." Naruto replied with a grin.

Naruto stepped back a few feet before aimed his hands at them and lightning came out, hitting them and they began to scream.

"Stop this Naruto!" Minato shouted.

"Leave them alone, Naruto!" Kushina added "They are your own sisters!"

Naruto glared at them "I'm not killing them, idiots." Naruto replied "I'm not even hurting them."

Minato and Kushina were blinking and looked at the two girls and Naruto spoke true, there were no burn marks.

' _Then why are they screaming?'_ Everyone but the girls, Naruto, and the Minions thought.

Naruto grinned when he finally stopped. The two girls began to glow as they began to float up before they were engulfed in a white light. When the light died, they looked and see what truly shocked them.

The girls were no longer Alicorns, they were now five tailed vixens. Natsumi had yellow fur with white tips while Mito had red fur with black tips. They were, however, wearing Black Two Piece Woven Criss Cross Sexy Teddy stripper outfits. The males in the group, aside from Naruto and the minions, began to have bloody noses while the females were shocked.

"What happened to them?" The Mizukage asked in shock.

Naruto laughed "I gave them their fate. I used my Evil Presence spell to dominate their minds and souls while using some of my newly acquired demon magic to mend and alter their bodies. They are now my vixen slaves, servants who follow my will alone and their sole purpose in life is to please their master, me."

Minato and Kushina were in horror of what fate befall their daughters. Natsumi and Mito opened their eyes, showing they were just white eyes with no pupils. Then they blinked and they now had blue eyes with slits. They looked at Naruto, who was grinning, and they immediately began to crawl to him in a sexy fashion and began to lean onto him in sexy positions.

"Master." The two said in unison in husky tones.

"Come now." Naruto said as he began to turn and his minions and the two vixen girls began to follow "We must return home."

Minato and Kushina were yelling at Naruto to come back and change the girls back to normal. Naruto ignored their demands and pleads and when they made it to the gateway, they entered and the device went back to the ground where it belongs. The paralyse seals on the group disappeared when the device disappeared and the earth returned to normal.

* * *

 **Naruto now has the Kyuubi's Demonic Magic and now he has his two sisters as his slaves. The girls are going to be Naruto's slaves who will keep the Netherworld Tower clean and please their masters in anyway possible, including through sexual interaction.**

 **I do have a question for you all though. Should I add Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon (who I will call Nyx) in the harem?**

 _Add Daybreaker and Nyx (Nightmare Moon) into Harem?_

Yes: 1

No: 0

 **Note: Oops, accidently added it to Orange Inkling Maelstrom. My mistake, no worries. I fixed it, sorry for the mess up.**


	6. The Planning of Conquest

_**A Few Days Later…**_

Naruto was sitting on his throne. On the top stairs that led to his throne are his two vixen slaves. On Naruto's left was Mito and on Naruto's right is Natsumi. They were leaning to Naruto's legs, occasionally moving a hand across his legs.

During those few days, Naruto had Gnarl study the black seeds he got from where the Tree of Harmony was at. It turns out that only a day in this place had made them fully grow so Naruto made plans for them. He had another room made for the black seeds and kept them there while he occasionally went there.

Naruto got up with his slaves getting up to follow him. He began to walk up the stairs to the upper parts of the tower. When he made it to the top of the tower, he entered a new room there. When he entered, he is greeted with a wonderful sight.

In the center of the room was the Tower Heart. The room itself looked similar to the Tower Heart chamber of the Dark Tower (From Overlord). Where the Green's Hive once were was replaced where the Black Vines were at, otherwise known as Plunder Vines. When he gave them life in the Netherworld, they accepted him but not as their leader. This place was where he would born, or reborn, his Netherghuls.

Right now, Gnarl was using the Tower Heart to see through the world. Naruto approached him.

"Well?" Naruto asked to his Minion Adviser.

"I have found her, sire." Gnarl reported as the Tower Heart showed them Twilight Sparkle, who was currently trying to stop a swarm of Parasprites from eating Ponyville up "The problem is that Celestia is approaching the area. If we grab her now, we will be exposed."

"I know." Naruto replied, thinking "Actually, I'll leave her be… for now."

"So now what?" Gnarl asked to him.

"Now?" Naruto asked before giving a dark laugh "We begin our conquest."

"Wonderful!" Gnarl cheered with a grin "Time for the pillaging! Oh, how I missed it so!"

Naruto nodded before looking at the Tower Heart "Question is; which kingdom should we start?"

* * *

Naruto was back on his throne. With the power of the Tower Heart, a hologram of all the kingdoms of Equus of the Southern Hemisphere were shown. The Kingdoms of Equestria, Griffon, Minotaur, Zebra, Changeling, Dragon, and Caribou.

"So many choices, each with its' own advantages and disadvantages." Naruto commented as he looked at them individually, except for Equestria.

The Kingdom of the Griffons was a warrior and technological race. The griffons value honor over pride, which makes them follow whoever their king is. While they have no magic whatsoever, their are superior technology wise. This was proven during the Griffon War I and Griffon War II. Right now, they have developed Zeppelins and can even militarize them. The griffons also are more trained to be a warrior. However, they are mostly seen with melee weapons (swords, axes, spears, etc.) with some having shields or dual wield. The disadvantage for this race and kingdom is their damn honor, which is very prized to the people. They follow their King blindly to war, but due to the last Griffon War (which was about eight hundred years ago), they have been unable to go to war to Equestria without allies (which they lacked since Griffons saw themselves better than most races with the exception being the Equestrians as they have beaten them plenty of times).

The Kingdom of the Minotaurs was also a warrior race. However, that is just about all they are. They hold no technology or magical advantage, but they are well known for being the strongest military wise kingdom. They have more training and skills in battle than Griffons (who make it up with technology). While the Minotaurs and Equestrians are on mutual ground, tension is somewhat high due to the Equestrian Nobility wanting more and more land to show they are truly the dominate species. Their disadvantage is that their pride is crucial and will not back down from a fight. Also, they hold no advantage to other species aside from their warrior prowess.

The Kingdom of the Zebra is a rather peaceful race. They are not completely into war but they can hold their own. They are well known for being the country that is great alchemists and monks. They are able to create potions of all kinds and is able to create rituals. They do have a disadvantage. Since they are mostly peaceful, they are sometimes one of the easier kingdoms to conquer but they prove to put up a tough fight.

The Kingdom of the Changelings is a deception race. They are well known for their shapeshifting abilities and their empathy. They also possess a hive mind, which makes them quite useful when they send their forces for recon and spying. However, the changelings are currently having a civil war due to the Changeling Empress dying and not having any heirs, making the kingdom itself divide into hives with different queens. They also have a major disadvantage; they need to feed on love to make them strong. They are also not the best warriors but they are at least military trained to fight like normal soldiers.

The Kingdom of the Dragons is one of the most powerful races. While they are superior to the Equestrians, they do not tend to enter wars with other species. There is also a fact that the dragons are a greed species that actually tend to battle against themselves for territory. While they are under the command of a ruler known as the Dragonlord (or Dragonlady if a female dragon claims the throne). They're biggest disadvantage is the fact they are too greedy and fight amongst themselves half the time.

The Kingdom of the Caribou are a race of myth. They were thought of being extinct after a war against the Griffons. They managed to survive the war, but it cost them heavily. By that, the Caribou became a species dedicated in dark arts. They basically became corrupted Druids, who are actually able to corrupt animals to do their bidding. They are also mostly females over males, which led the King of the Caribou to grow corrupt and begin to rape any females they come across, regardless of the race. Naruto actually hated the Caribou and planned to finish what the Griffons left off.

"So, what shall we go after first?" Naruto asked to mostly himself as he looked at the map.

"Perhaps you should conquer the Griffons first?" Gnarl suggested "Then again, both the Changelings and the Zebras looks like promising choices."

"I agree but in order to make an empire, I cannot be seen as a villain." Naruto replies, thinking of something before snapping his fingers "I got it! The Caribou are now corrupted, they are seen as a kind of race that wishes to conquer all other nations. Given the fact they are kidnapping females of other races to rape them, this goes to show that if I annihilate them, I will be seen as a hero to the eyes of the world."

"How are you going to annihilate all those people, though?" Gnarl asked.

Naruto grinned "Well, I learn from them and gain their trust. Then, when I feel I learned and grabbed enough, I'll wipe them out."

"With minions?" Gnarl asked to Naruto.

"You forget about the greatest benefit from the Tower Heart, Gnarl." Naruto replied before raised his left hand and the eye on it began to glow brightly. Suddenly, they see a mirror appear in front of them and it revealed the Infernal Abyss. On the mirror, hundreds of thousands of Undead and Wraiths kneeling down to their new god, Naruto "I have the Infernal Army."

"Then why do you bother to conquer kingdoms when you can dominate them with your Infernal Army?" Gnarl asked to his Overlord.

"The kingdoms would unite and kill me once and for all." Naruto replied "I cannot allow that to happen. Take over kingdoms subtly and looking all innocent won't draw so much towards me."

"But which Kingdom to conquer first?" Gnarl asked.

Naruto rid of the mirror before looking at the hologram, beginning to think of a target.

* * *

 **That is all folks. Also, it also appear you guys REALLY want Daybreaker and Nyx (Nightmare Moon) so I will go it. Also, I want you to vote which Kingdom should Naruto conquer first. Note: By conquer, I mean like subtly take it over unlike the planned massacre of the corrupted Caribou so the Caribou do not count.**


	7. The Hives

After thinking of what kingdom to target, he came up with the decision.

"We target the Changelings first." Naruto told Gnarl as he looked at the Badlands on the hologram "Their civil war makes it perfect. Plus, nobody bothers to go into the Badlands which presents an opportunity to move the Infernal Army into the real world."

"How will you do it, sire?" Gnarl asked to his master.

Naruto grinned and an image appeared, it showed a giant gateway with two hooded statue figures on each side of the portal and on the top of it is a statue of a dragon (the image is the Dark Portal of World of Warcraft). In the center, the portal showed the Infernal Abyss.

"By creating a gateway to allow my army to walk through." Naruto replied before the Infernal Gateway disappeared and appeared five Changeling Queens.

The first one was Miasma, leader of the Miasma Hive. The Miasma Hive is the second largest of the known hives. It usually resides underneath or at the edges of big cities like Las Pegasus or Manehattan, modifying sewage systems and/or garbage dumps to their needs. They use their environment to get around the city quicker than even the surface ponies. They use the garbage and bad smell to act like beggars who ask for help and they usually do, which is sort of effective. Their body liquids, which, in addition to their choice of living space, gives the whole hive a particularly rancid smell. Sometimes it even gets so bad that it's noticeable when a changeling has transformed himself into another creature. Their Queen, **Miasma** herself, is a very vain and snobby person and tries to appear better than she is. She has two changelings follow her around with incense burners wherever she goes and douses herself in perfume as often as possible. Although trying to appear noble and sophisticated, the queen has a very bad temper and can turn from sweet to sour in mere seconds. (She also has very bad table manners (and taste), and won't even stop short of literally rolling around in her food. It's not helped by the fact that she has holes in her cheeks so you can see her chewing even if she has her mouth closed) The hive's manner of gathering victims isn't very sophisticated, ranging from cries of help from out of a gully to simply waiting for someone to get stuck in their secretions while drunkenly wandering about at night.

The second one was the Nekropolis Hive and its queen **Calliphora** are probably one of the most elusive and least explored hives in all of Equestria. They make their home in graveyards, feeding off ponies' love by posing as ghosts of dead relatives and loved ones. Their size is unknown. Usually they move into already existing family graves and crypts and only set up rudimentary constructions and decorations. Although they use remains and coffins for this purpose, they don't actually eat either of those to manufacture their building material, as many ponies believe. Instead it has been found their "changeling goo" is mostly composed of various moss and fungi types. They have little to no contact with other hives and are actually often purposely avoided by them, for the simple fact that, even if it sounds unbelievable, even other changelings are creeped out by them. Beside their macabre living conditions, the biggest reason for this are their appearance and their general behavior. While they appear even more "perforated" than other changelings, with colors reminding of dead leaves and decaying matter, their most distinguishing and disturbing feature is what appears to be a second set of eyelids that they can close vertically and, while see-through, allows them to block out most light. This is important because the hive is almost exclusively nocturnal and thus reacts pretty badly to bright lights. Even their hive is kept in complete darkness (which is why they seldomly keep husks).

Their general behavior has so far been described as "sort of otherworldly". They tend to buzz around with their second set of eyelids closed, seemingly without direction, or huddled in dark corners, humming quietly, as if listening to some inner voice. Perhaps this stems from the fungi they consume and the various gases present in a graveyard. Nevertheless the hive never falls into ruin or disarray. When an intruder appears, the hive is immediately at full alert and goes into attack mode without so much as a whisper. Many a pony has already found themselves thinking they just walked into a zombie pony attack when the coffin lid next to them flew off with a loud hiss. One should take special precautions when a full moon is out. For some reason, it sends the hive into even more of a trance and a strange sort of dancing motion above the graveyard it currently resides in. Any intruder is immediately killed on sight, but one can usually tell and avoid these events by keeping a lookout for red eyes dancing in the sky like fireflies. Some ponies refer to this hive as "the order of the fly", proving that they are rather superstitious, but given that anyone who would find themselves in the clutches of this hive would surely think themselves in Tartarus, it is somewhat understandable.

The Hagfish Hive's Queen, **Myxine** , and her changelings live in hollowed out caves along the shore and eat seafood to produce their building material (which might resemble corals). Usually they'll either play the drowning to be saved, or save the drowning. Sometimes they build sharp spires underwater and try to navigate ships into them. Sometimes they're lazy and just simulate a shark attack by swimming with their horn looking up over the water like a shark fin. They are a pretty small hive as ponies aren't all that big on seafaring. Overall they're pretty pragmatic and a direct contrast to the Honeycomb hive's song and dance. Like the Sirens of legend, these Changelings can mimic the Siren's song to lure sailors to them.

The Honeycomb Hive is known to prefer hot and humid rain forests. In contrast to other hives they don't necessarily build their lair underground, but may simply hollow out trees. They are less actively aggressive than other hives and more seldom venture outside their designated area. Their favorite method of trapping creatures is to disguise themselves as dancing females and to lure males into their traps. Those are especially sticky since the hive has an affinity for sweet nectar - and blood. They usually wait for their target to weaken inside the trap, so they can more easily apply hypnosis spells. If they are not outside dancing and creature walks into a trap all by its own, it may take a worker weeks to notice it, which usually leaves a lot of creatures to die in the humid heat. Their queen, **Ambrosia** , is quite curious and rather playful, but often will harm her victims that way cause she has no concept of, and doesn't care about their natural limits. Some ponies say she is rather beautiful - for a changeling.

Of all the known hives, the Chrysalis Hive is the most actively aggressive. Instead of slowly draining singular ponies of their love by infiltration, this hive will actively overtake whole towns. Scouts are sent out to infiltrate military and governing positions and sabotage them. After that, a full scale attack is launched on the city, until every last citizen is captured. Victims get placed in cocoons and are only released for being fed on. Usually changelings of this hive won't bother with transformations, but instead aggressively hypnotize them. After the feast, victims are sealed up again. Being trapped in the cocoon weakens them and makes them only more susceptible to hypnosis. This hive seldomly uses husks, but usually kills and disposes of ponies who have been drained of their love. After a city is successfully overtaken, the changelings will start occupying various cellars and other underground structures, because they prefer to live in the dark, and will start connecting them, building strange architecture, brood-chambers and decorations inside, correcting errors in the structure and improving stability. After a town is completely drained, the hive moves on to the next location. Sometimes they occupy nearby ruins and/or caves before launching an attack. Even though they are aggressive, no-one knows why they actually tried to overtake Canterlot; one can only speculate that they got greedy. Ghost towns marked their way to the capital city, alerting the royal guard and Celestia to a possible threat. The hive in general is pretty military and has a higher percentage of changeling commanders than any other hive. No-one knows what they eat to produce their building materials, but we can wager it is something icky. Their military nature is reflected in the way they shape their cocoons and other structures. Through this military strength and aggressiveness, Queen **Chrysalis** has established herself and the hive as the largest of all known hives. Their primary hive is located in the Badlands, but rumor has it that she has a outpost hive, deep in the Everfree Forest where animals are most hostile that provides great defense against wanderers.

Naruto looked and study them all before looking at Chrysalis.

"She will be the Changeling Queen I will contact first." Naruto said, making Gnarl look at her holographic image.

"The most militarized and aggressive queen of them all." Gnarl said as she study her "It is a surprise why they haven't taken over Canterlot and all of Equestria after all this time."

"She is probably planning it, but needs the opportunity to do it." Naruto said as he gets up and puts his helmet on " **Time to meet each other.** "

"But how do you know she will welcome you in?" Gnarl asked to his Overlord.

" **If she does try to resist, then I will battle her. She, like all Changeling Queens, have pride and if their pride is on the line, she will not hesitate to ignore a changeling, especially one so aggressive.** " Naruto said as her finished adjusting the helmet on. He looks at Gnarl " **Use the Tower Heart to open the gateway in front of her primary hive. Knowing her, she probably has some defense for her primary hive.** "

Gnarl nods and goes to grab the coordinates. After that, Naruto stands in the middle of the gateway platform and begins to hover before he goes up the gateway.

* * *

 **There you have it! The target for conquest is the Changelings! There is also the information about the separate hives. While they are at Civil War, all of them tend to avoid each other otherwise they will battle against each other. That is all for now. If you need to know where the information comes from, I got them from My Little Bronies Fandom is Magic Wiki.**

 **That is all for now. The next chapter will be our favorite Nine Tailed Overlord meeting the Queen of the largest Changeling force of all the hives. What will that outcome be?**

 **Here are the votes that were counted down.**

 _Which Kingdom should Naruto conquer first? (Note: These were the votes made so the votes have ended until another vote call is made, which is probably going to be the end of the Changeling Conquest Campaign)._

Changelings (4)

Griffons (3)

Minotaurs (1)

Zebra (0)

Dragon (-1) _[Fun fact,_ **matthewdeal25** _told me not to do Dragons until the tournament to be the next Dragon King is to be chosen. So I counted their vote as negative. XD]_

 **Also...**

 _Alex2909:_ _looking forward to naruto acting out in the open._

 **Me too, dude. Me too. Though I guess he will be doing that soon.**


	8. An Audience to the Queen

There were two Changeling Guards guarding the front entrance to the hive, both wearing armor. They began to feel the ground shake before seeing a giant metal device appear out of the ground. Immediately, they ignited their horns then they see the center of the device open and out came an armored nine tailed fox. That is when they see four burrows appear in front of the device and when the armor cladded anthro fox came down from the machine, he looked at the guards.

" **I wish to have an audience with your queen,** " The fox's voice; dark, sinister, echoing yet distorted, spoke. The voice made the Changelings shiver in fear " **Chrysalis.** "

Inside the Primary Hive, Chrysalis immediately felt a powerful and dark presence in the territory of the hive. She began to run a check through the Hivemind when she saw through the eyes of her two changelings in front of the hive and see the armored nine tailed fox.

"Who is asking?" One of the Changeling asked.

Though it was unseen, they (both Changeling Guards and Chrysalis herself) felt the figure grinning as he leaned to them " **The Overlord of Tartarus.** "

That title alone made Chrysalis that a demon lord from Tartarus is here to talk to her. But she had to be convience.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" The other Changeling Guard asked.

The Overlord's grin widen before he straightened up and he raised his left armored glove. They could see what looked like a glowing eye and it was glowing brighter.

" **Minions,** " The Overlord called out as his arm was now in the air " **arise!** "

Suddenly, the burrows opened and coming out of it were imp-like creatures. There were browns, reds, greens, and blues. The browns were armored and armed with weapons for their shape. The reds wore little leather armor. The greens wore no armor but had two claw weapons. The blues wore leather armor but had no weapons.

" **Can I enter now or should I start calling forth my Demon allies?** " The Overlord asked.

" _ **That won't be necessary.**_ " The first Changeling guard said in a female voice, making the Overlord look at him and see his eyes were now pupils with slits, showing the Queen has heard his request " _ **You may come to my throne room. These two shall escort you there.**_ "

" **My minions shall come along, they serve as my bodyguards.** " The Overlord told her.

The possessed Changeling nods in understanding before the changeling blinked and his eyes are now normal.

"Follow us." The second Changeling said as the two turned and began to lead the Overlord and his minions to their Throne Room.

* * *

Naruto walked into the throne room of the Changeling Hive. He could see a large cavern room with some holes around and he sees a big throne in the far end of the room, he sees Chrysalis sitting there. Around the throne, there were Changelings watching from the shadows. After the two changeling guards were dismissed, the Overlord bowed to Queen Chrysalis.

" **I have a lot of things about you, your highness.** " Naruto told her.

"Really now?" Queen Chrysalis asked as she was suspicious "Funny, I don't recall ponies talking about me. No one even knows that we exist, especially not the ponies we have captured."

" **They may not know about you, Queen Chrysalis,** " Naruto raised and held his left hand out and an image of a glowing ball appeared in his hand " **but that doesn't mean the Tower Heart can't see you, despite the anti-magic perimeter around your hive.** " Chrysalis was surprise to hear that " **Oh yes, I know about that. All but Changelings don't, but the Tower Heart reveals all to me. Even the darkest of secrets can't be hidden from its' sight.** "

"And what is this 'Tower Heart' you speak of?" Chrysalis asked curiously.

Naruto grinned " **A powerful dark artifact from the Goddess of Darkness herself; Yami.** " This made Chrysalis surprise and shock that the name of the goddess made this artifact and Naruto looked at the hologram of the Tower Heart " **My predecessors used the Tower Heart to help them create Dark Domains, except for the Fourth Overlord. From the First Overlord to the Third Overlord, later used to destroy the Anti-Magic barrier around Empire City by the Fourth Overlord and forgotten.** " He looked at Chrysalis " **Before Yami brought the relics, artifacts, and more of the Overlords to this world and crowned me the First Overlord of Equus and the Fifth Overlord in history of the minions. She restored the Tower Heart, but she lost it before we found it again and brought it back to the will of the Overlord, me.** "

"Why have you come to see me?" Chrysalis asked, changing the subject.

" **You have seen Celestia in her arrogance?** " Naruto asked, making Chrysalis nod " **She claims to be pure and a goddess. Back in my time, she was such, before she betrayed me and… someone close to both me and her, she was blinded to the lies of Starswirl the Bearded.** "

This made Chrysalis blink in surprise. She figured that Celestia was pure, but to hear that the Overlord was around the same time when Celestia was still young and she betrayed both him and someone close to both, this made Chrysalis' point of view changed.

" **However, I swore vengeance against her for her betrayal and I plan to fulfill the vow.** " Naruto continued before looking at Chrysalis " **Despite regaining my full strength, Celestia has made allies and have the Elements of Harmony back in her grasp. Celestia and Luna are no longer on their godlike power, but they make up with alliances to other nations and the Elements of Harmony.** "

Chrysalis was smart and she knew what the Overlord was saying "You are seeking allies to aid you in your cause." She stated and getting a nod from the Overlord, now understanding why he was here "Why come to me?"

" **I know all about you and your hive.** " The Overlord stated as the hologram of the other queens appeared and a hologram Chrysalis was in front " **You are the strongest of all hives, as well as the largest. You are also the most aggressive of all hives and I am aware of your activities of conquest.** " Chrysalis nodded as she knew the Overlord would get this information " **I am also aware of the Changeling Civil War.** " This made Chrysalis blink in surprise.

"What of it?" Chrysalis asked "Me alongside the Changeling Queens don't care about the pathetic civil war."

" **Yet there used to be a Changeling Empress.** " The Overlord said, making Chrysalis stop at the piece of information and she looked at the Overlord " **Think of it. The other hives have always listened to the Empress. Yet, she had an heir and then all of a sudden, both Empress and Princess are dead. Who do you think did it?** "

"You're telling me you know who killed our empress?" Chrysalis hissed in anger and hisses were made in the tunnels in the walls.

" **Indeed, I know who killed her.** " Naruto said as the holographic image of the Equestrian noble families appeared " **They did it. Do you remember the peace treaty that was supposed to be made to the Changeling Race about five hundred years ago?** "

Chrysalis remembered that. The Ponies of Equestria, under the leadership of Celestia, wanted a peace treaty between the two races. Suddenly, not long after the treaty was made, the Empress and her daughter were killed alongside multiple changelings. The Empress and the Princess' deaths had divided the Changeling Queens and hives. Nobody knew what happened to cause it to happen.

"How did they do it?" Chrysalis hissed quietly, that day when Celestia was introduced to the Changeling Queens, she felt sadness within Celestia while sensing darkness within the three nobles with Celestia.

" **The Griffons were indebted to Equestria after the Great Griffon War II, the noble families wanted extra power so they convinced Celestia to offer a peace treaty and a trading treaty.** " Naruto explained to her " **When the negotiations were being made, the nobles wanted the trade to be unfair. In a sense of fashion, much like the griffons, they were going to suffer the Changelings of their resources. However, their demands were put to a halt when the Empress and Celestia told them that no such thing will be done.** "

"They got angry." Chrysalis said, realizing what caused them to do it.

Naruto nodded " **So with no trade deal made, the nobles decided to pull on the debt of the griffons and had them bring explosives into the palace undetected. When Celestia and the nobles were at a safe distance, they triggered the explosives and made the Empress and her daughter die to cripple the Changelings as a form of revenge for not agreeing. Celestia had no idea of the whole plot but she could care less, as long as the peace treaty stayed up then they had no reason to be concerned.** "

"That bitch…" Chrysalis said with anger as she hissed. After calming down, she looked at Naruto "So why to come to me with this information?"

" **I know you want revenge and I figured you would attack Canterlot when the opportunity presented itself.** " Naruto said, getting a nod out of Chrysalis " **However, despite your superior numbers, you need help. Celestia is easy to defeat when caught off guard but Canterlot security is hard to break without help. I know every entrance and exit of that city but even with my knowledge, the Changelings of your hive won't be enough. Canterlot is large and its' guard corps are more than ready to defend, even if it resolved to killing. You're going to need ALL the hives to make it work.** "

"And how do I do that?" Chrysalis asked in annoyance "I can't exactly talk to them and ask for their aid."

" **Why ask when you could subjugate?** " Naruto suggested to her, making Chrysalis blink " **None of the hives have formal military training. With proper planning and coordination, you can subjugate the hives one by one and make them submit to your reign. Once all Queens have submit, by law and right of the Challenge of Changeling Power and Dominance, you will become the new Changeling Empress.** "

"Empress? Hmm…" Chrysalis hummed as she thought of the idea "Empress Chrysalis…"

" **Sounds fitting, doesn't it?** " Naruto asked to her.

"But what of our feeding problems?" Chrysalis asked.

Naruto grinned " **I have a way to solve that.** " Naruto stated, getting their attention " **With a spell of mine, I can transfer power from the Tower Heart and can use it change your biology. I can make it where you can feed from Food as a primary source, Magic as a secondary source, and emotions (not just love) as a third source.** "

Chrysalis was shocked and surprised "Y-you would do that for us?"

" **Why not?** " Naruto asked before he held his hand up " **How about negotiations?** "

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked as she looked at him with curiosity.

" **I want allies and you want revenge against the noble families of Equestria for killing your Empress. But we have a common goal, enemy, and target.** " The hologram image of Celestia appeared " **Celestia!** " The Overlord said with venom, making the Changelings and even Chrysalis hiss in agreement. Naruto looked at Chrysalis " **I have the resources required to help you become Empress. You and your Changelings excel in deception and can get into positions where they can fool just about anyone, which is what I required. We both want Celestia gone and you want the nobility of Equestria to fall, we can work together as partners.** " Naruto held out his hand to her " **Do we have a deal?** "

Chrysalis thought about it before smiling and flying down to him and shaking his hand "Deal." She replied with a smile.

" **Now, about that magic.** " Naruto said as he pulled his hand away and he aimed his hands at her " **I'm going to warn you, this will hurt you and your subjects. It may look like lightning but it isn't.** "

Chrysalis nodded and Naruto took a few steps back before firing his spell at her. She screamed in pain as did her subjects as they felt the changes happening to them. After ten minutes, the process finally ended and while the Changelings remained normal, Naruto knew his spell worked.

"D-did it work?" Chrysalis asked, hopeful it did.

Naruto pulled out a muffin and gave it Chrysalis. She took it and took a bite out of it and immediately loved it. Her taste buds were no longer in the way of eating, she could eat like a normal person now. Naruto snapped his fingers and suddenly, more minions came in with tables and food for them. When the table was set, everyone began to feast.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was in on a rock platform in the Badlands with the Changelings watching from afar. He found a suitable location for the Badland's Dark Tower to be. Then, calling the power of the Tower Heart, he slammed his left palm down on the ground and the magic began to activate. A seal was created and suddenly, obsidian rock began to emerge and began to take form. It began to construct into a tower with the bottom of said tower having some more place. The pathway to the tower broke and in its' place was a obsidian bridge that expanded to the land next to the hive.

Once the construction was complete, Naruto stood in the throne room of the Dark Tower. The Throne Room that was built was made for Chrysalis' taste. Naruto walked to the pool of water at the far side of the room. Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings finally arrived and he turned to Chrysalis.

" **Channel your magic into the pull and the tower will accept you as its' master.** " Naruto told Chrysalis.

Chrysalis nods and fired a beam of green magic into the pool. Once the beam ended, the entire tower changed into suitable environment for the changelings. Once it was finished, Naruto had the pool look at an open barren wasteland of Badland.

" **Now, for our reinforcements.** " Naruto said as he channeled his magic into his left arm and fired a beam of lightning. At the top of the tower, the four top spikes fired lightning into the center and fired a beam at the location. When the beam hit, the process similar to the tower happen but instead, a giant gateway began to come out of the ground (picture the Dark Portal but it is being raised from the ground). Once it was finished raising up, it suddenly activated and they see a red square portal open at the center.

"What is that?" Chrysalis asked to Naruto (who has yet to learn his name).

" **The Gateway to the Infernal Abyss, one of many.** " Naruto said before his left armored glove eye glowed bright " **Infernal Legion of the Badland Gateway, come through and serve your Overlord!** "

Suddenly, they see hundreds of undead and more creatures coming out of the portal.

"Sweet Empress…" Chrysalis muttered in awe as they came out.

Naruto grinned as see them coming out.

* * *

 **That is all folks! I hope you like it because I'm sure Naruto and Chrysalis did. Celestia better pray that Naruto shows mercy, but I doubt he will go that far. That will be all! Have a nice day.**


	9. The Grand Galloping Gala

_**A week later…**_

Naruto was looking at Twilight Sparkle, who was currently in the midst of a celebration, through the Tower Heart. For a while now, he has been debating whether or not to go after the Bearer of the Element of Magic now or wait. He decided that the time has come, besides she would be useful as a spy against Celestia and she wouldn't notice it until it would be too late.

With confidence, Naruto decided to head to his throne room. When he arrives, he sees Gnarl waiting there.

"So, what will the Overlord do now?" Gnarl asked to him.

Naruto grinned "I'm going to strike a blow to Celestia without her noticing." Naruto answered before sitting on his throne "It is about time we have ourselves an element in our hands."

"But how will you convince her to change her mind about Celestia?" Gnarl asked to him "She will believe that you are an enemy, which you are."

"Gnarl, answer me this; how does one break another's world about the one who sees as an idol and hero then have that one's world flip to it being about you?" Naruto questioned Gnarl.

"Normally, Domination would work but Celestia will purposely see the dark magic radiate from her." Gnarl said before thinking about it a minute or two before his eyes widen "Wait, what day is this?"

"The day of the Grand Galloping Gala." Naruto told him "Twilight and her friends are staying at Canterlot Castle for the night, under the permission of the Celestia and Luna. Luna is still sort of weak at the moment to detect my presence and Celestia will be asleep, making it the perfect time to strike."

"How do you plan to proceed, then?" Gnarl asked to him.

Naruto smiled "I think it is time I introduce myself to Twilight."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Twilight was just walking away from being introduced to just about every noble by Celestia and she went to the table to relax. She never noticed a figure coming to her side.

"Rough night?" She heard a man's voice asked her and she looked before her eyes sparkled.

Standing next to her was a nine tailed fox with red fur with white tips and has red eyes. He was wearing a Fashion Color Notch Lapel Tuxedos Two-piece Suit Two Buttons Black Fancy/Groom Suit.

"Hello milady, how has your night been?" The fox asked to her, flashing her a fox smile.

Twilight looked away to hide her blush how handsome this fox looked "It has been nice so far, a bit boring though."

The fox chuckled "I hear that. I think I rather be taking a midnight stroll than dancing at this stiff spine gala." The fox said before holding a hand/paw out to her "My name is Kurama, Ms…"

"Twilight." Twilight said as she looked at him and shook his hand/paw "Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah, the Princess's favorite student and bearer of the Element of Magic." Kurama said to her, surprising Twilight "I have heard of you and how to defeated Nightmare Moon."

"Yeah…" Twilight said, giggling nervously "So what are you going to do?"

Kurama began to think of something before grinning and grabbed her left hand "May I have this dance?"

Twilight blinked before blushing and nodded, both heading to the center of the room to dance.

* * *

Celestia was talking to some nobles before noticing Twilight and- Celestia immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at who was with Twilight! It was that demon fox she sealed back when-!?

Celestia was about to intervene and banish the fox once more when she noticed that Twilight and the fox were in the center of the room when the music changed from whatever it was.

 **(Cue Music: Anastasia - 'Once Upon a December')**

Celestia looked at the stage and see a stallion. He had black fur, white mane and tail, and wore a similar Fashion Color Notch Lapel Tuxedos Two-piece Suit Two Buttons Black Fancy Suit Groom Suit. He had bat wings on his back and had a Rhythm Band Conductor Baton, leading the band like a conductor. With him was a mare with dark red fur and red mane and tail, she wore Womens Vintage Hollywood High Society Adult Costume. She had a microphone, singing the lyrics of the song.

Celestia looks back at her student and the fox and see the two were dancing with the beat, as were the other guests. Celestia couldn't help but smile at the scene at seeing Twilight at peace and smiling in joy. The fox helped her dance as the music progress.

' _Perhaps this isn't the same fox from those years ago.'_ Celestia thought as she looked at the fox before finally noticing a difference between that fox she met years ago and this fox ' _Wait, they are different looking. Perhaps this is one of his fellow people?'_

After seeing the dancing take about what could be millenia since the music was so wonderful and beautiful, the music finally ended and Celestia approached and see both the fox and Twilight's faces at the verge at kissing. They pulled away, blushing (Twilight was extra red while the fox was hiding his blush rather well).

"Greetings." Celestia greeted, gaining their attention "who are you?" She asked to the fox.

The fox bowed "My name is Kurama, your highness." He answered to her.

"Are you related to Naruto, by any chance?" Celestia asked to him.

"Ah, young Naruto." Kurama said with a smile "I remember when he was but a kit. He was a cheerful and loud kit." Kurama's face darkened "But he was alway bullied and beaten by his fellow villagers. He ran away after a while of that nightmare before all signs of him disappeared."

Celestia felt her face sadden at that tale "Why?"

Kurama sighed "Naruto came from a line of royal foxes with amazing power, which back then, he had yet to unlock. However, his parents didn't love him but rather love their younger vixen kits, the younger siblings of Naruto." Kurama looked cold "It wasn't long before he was disowned by his family and made the spoiled vixen kits the heirs of the family, officially disowning Naruto and he was left to the wolves. He ran away that day and disappeared from the face of the earth. However, the family never knew that Naruto was a true child of the royal line, unlike his siblings that could never truly grasp both sides of their yokai magic, just one side."

"I see." Celestia said to him, thinking about Naruto back then before nodding "Have a nice night, you two."

Kurama nodded and looked at the stallion and the mare and they nodded before the stallion look at the band to the piano and began to whisper to him before he began to play another song.

 **(Cue Music: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Soundtrack - 01. Prologue)**

Kurama began to lead once more in the song while the guests around watched, including the other bearers of the Elements as Kurama and Twilight danced. As they danced, the stallion and mare began to dance themselves to the music.

As they danced with everyone's attention to them, they failed to notice green goblin-like creatures sneaking past them.

* * *

The leader of the Green Goblins, known as Jagged, was leading his group of twenty minions.

" _ **Hurry up, Jagged! Our master can hold that treacherous witch for so long!**_ " Gnarl shouted at them.

Jagged nodded and began to have the minions look around the rooms before spotting a door with the crescent moon symbol. He opened the door and see the sleeping form of Luna on the bed, still in her powerless state. Jagged grinned before walking over to her, carefully get on her bed, and pulled out what looked like a potion container (just picture the Ultimate Healing Potion from Skyrim but without the healing properties and it was black and blue in color). He pulled the cap off and aimed it at Luna. Almost immediately, Luna began to shiver as where her heart was, a purple glow was shown. It began to move from her chest to her throat before came out of her mouth and into the bottle.

Once all the purple came out of her body, Jagged closed the lid and got out while silently shutting the door. Once he was out, he began to cheer at his success.

" _ **Excellent work, Jagged! Master will be pleased.**_ " Gnarl said to him " _ **Now, return back while the Overlord prepares himself for Phase 2.**_ "

Jagged nodded before he and his fellow minions began to turn invisible and move out.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Gala…**_

Kurama and Twilight finally stopped dancing from the song and went to the table. Twilight's friends went to talk to her while Kurama was on a chair to relax. He sees Twilight coming over to him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kurama asked to her since her friends were urging her to talk with him.

"I… I…" Twilight stutter out "I was hoping if you had anywhere else to go after this?"

Kurama chuckled at that "I got to sleep at a hotel, but if you want me to join you then I will."

Twilight nodded very quickly in nervousness "If you don't mind."

Kurama smiled before pulling out a card "I will join you tonight, on the condition that you come to my land. The trip is fast and you would be meeting and seeing things that you would never see before."

Twilight had a look of excitement before she gotten rid of it and had a cautious expression "How long will it take?"

"You would be away for about five days, a week tops." Kurama told her "I will be introducing you to a friend of mine; Gnarl."

Twilight began to think about it before nodding "Sure."

Kurama smiled and got up "Let us walk then, milady."

Twilight blushed and began to follow him.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Kurama and Twilight finally returned back to the castle after taking a long walk around the city. They went to a store or two and Naruto paid for all expenses. Twilight was happy to have met someone like Kurama.

"Oh, I guess we have returned." Twilight said to Kurama before turning around and shaking his paw "Thank you, have a good night."

Kurama smiled back "You too, Ms. Sparkle. I will be meeting you tomorrow at noon, our transportation should be ready by then."

Twilight nodded and walked into the castle. Kurama smiled and began to walk towards the statue garden. He stopped when he saw the petrified version of Discord before grinning. Kurama aimed his left hand at Discord and white lightning came out of his hand and hit Discord's chest. Suddenly, a sphere of light came out of Discord's chest and once Kurama stopped, the sphere formed into a female version of Discord. Before she could hit the ground, Kurama caught her.

Then, next to the maze entrance, the gateway came out of the ground. Kurama got onto it and both he and the female Discord lookalike were teleported away.

* * *

Kurama came out of the gateway with the female clone of Discord and sees Gnarl and Jagged with the blue and black bottle in his hand.

"The mission was a success, master." Gnarl said before noticing the clone "Ah, who is that master?"

"I used my power to create a female clone of Discord, utilizing his essences to make the creation a success." Kurama said to Gnarl "Her name is Eris; the Spirit of Mischief and the Goddess of Games. Unlike her 'father', Eris is neither good nor bad, she is between but the path she chooses will be her own."

"Do you think this 'Eris' will follow you?" Gnarl asked to him.

"Of course she will, Gnarl." Kurama said to him "She has nowhere else to go and I will probably be the first she will ever meet."

Gnarl nodded before grinning "How was convincing Twilight to come with you?"

Kurama grinned "It was rather easy. Now to corrupt her tomorrow around noon."

Gnarl grinned back "Well, congratulations at the victory, Overlord Naruto."

Kurama nodded as he his appearance changed to Naruto.

* * *

 **Wow, an unpredicted move from Naruto.**

 _Erazor: "I think the sentence you are looking for is 'Killing two birds with one stone'."_

 **Or killing three birds if you are counting the unsuspecting addition of Eris. Suspected that nobody saw that coming. Anyway, yeah, Eris will probably will join in the harem. So let us count in the members of the harem.**

 **Harem:**

 **Queen Umbra**

 **Princess Ember**

 **Twivine Sparkle**

 **Queen Chrysalis**

 **Zrixess**

 **Gilda the Griffon**

 **Astelle**

 **Daybreaker**

 **Nyx (Nightmare Moon)**

 **Eris**

 _Erazor: "I count ten, maximal number. But what about the Mane 5 (minus Twilight who will becoming Twivine)? And what of Mito and Natsumi?"_

 **Technically speaking, Mito and Natsumi are slaves that follow the will of the Overlord, or Naruto in this case. That doesn't mean I'm going to turn them into sex slaves. I was thinking that rare occasions of sex between them, they are probably going to be maidens. As for the Mane 5, not counting Twilight, they too will be corrupted but they are going to be more towards Battle Maidens than being part of the harem, around leading armies. Though I may have them have sex with Naruto, also on rare occasions. But outside of that, they are just there for business other than sex.**

 _Erazor: "What about that female version of Tirek; Lady Teria? What about Tempest Shadow (Fizzlepop Berrytwist)?_ "

 **Oh, I haven't thought of them. Well, I don't want too many** _ **but**_ **if the readers wish it to happen, for one or both, then I'll give them that choice.**

 _Erazor: "Wouldn't Storm King try to join Naruto?"_

 **That Gaul looking wannabe? I don't know, I don't exactly trust apes. Maybe I'll have them battle each other, to see who is stronger. Who knows? Perhaps one day, it will happen. Beside that, have a nice day everyone.**

 _Erazor: "For those who ask "Who is Gaul?", try looking up Gaul on Spyro to get his look. Both Storm King and Gaul almost look similar in some design but with some difference."_


	10. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	11. The Allegiance of Twilight

Naruto, in his disguise as Kurama, was wearing a similar tuxedo the next day. He also had a chariot with Pegasi Ponies there to take them on their journey. Kurama had his chariot pull up to the castle and sees the Princesses and the Mane 6. Kurama got out of the chariot and kept the door open and moving to the side of it.

"Are you ready to make the journey, Ms. Sparkle?" Kurama asked to her.

"Oh course, Mr. Kurama." Twilight said as she went to get in, not before saying goodbye for her friends and the Princesses, reassuring them that she will return. When it was finished, Twilight got in and Kurama followed. When the door closed, the Pegasi began to take off and leading the chariot away.

Unseen to them all, Kurama began to cast an illusion over Twilight to make her drowsy and fall asleep. Once done, Kurama grinned at his victory.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Twilight began to come to and found herself in a bedroom. She found herself slowly opening her eyes.

"Awake at last, I see?" She heard Kurama's voice asked to her.

When she looked, she did not see Kurama. Instead, she saw Naruto looking at her with a smile.

"W-Who are you?" Twilight asked, now alert as she couldn't see Kurama around and found herself in unknown territory.

"I'm sure that while we haven't technically met, we have met." Naruto told her as he, in front of her, changed from himself to Kurama "You met my alter ego and public face, Kurama." Naruto said in Kurama's voice before changing back to Naruto "But allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Naruto; The First Overlord of Equus, Friend of the Chrysalis Hive, and ruler of Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" Twilight asked before remember the name being the place where all demons and dark creatures go to. She immediately put her guard up "Why have you brought me here?"

Naruto smiled at her but his look in eye was serious "You show you the true face of your mentor and Sun Princess; Celestia."

Twilight was confused before hearing the door open and see three goblin creatures walk in.

"Ah, I see the lavender unicorn has awoken." The grey-looking old goblin said to them.

"Twilight; meet my friend, advisor, and Minion Master: Gnarl." Naruto said as he introduced him to her. Twilight remembered Kurama, or Naruto really, mentioning him "These other two are Giblet and Mortis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Ms. Sparkle." Gnarl said with a bow.

"It is good to meet you too, Gnarl." Twilight said in a slight awkward tone before turning her attention to Naruto "What did you mean about my mentor?"

"Tell me; what do you know of Celestia's past?" Naruto asked to her as he got up and walked to the door, gesturing Twilight to follow him which she did reluctantly.

"I know that she had a sister and the two fought in wars before she was sealed away. Aside from rising Equestria from scratch, nothing is truly known about them." Twilight answered casually since it was common knowledge.

"So you know nothing personal of Celestia's past?" Naruto asked, trying to confirm something.

"Nothing." Twilight answered again before looking curious "Why do you ask?"

"Because, for the longest time, Celestia has been deceiving you." Naruto told her with a scowl. "You and everyone in Equestria."

"WHAT!?" Twilight shouted "How dare you accuse the Princess! She has been a true and honest ruler!"

"Then you know about her older sister?" Naruto asked to her, interrupting her.

"O-older sister?" Twilight asked, shocked.

Naruto nodded and they found themselves in the room where the Tower Heart was "Yes; Celestia had an older sister. Her name was Astelle; the TRUE Queen of Equestria." Naruto told Twilight with a sad smile on his face "Long ago, before Celestia even became the ruler of Equestria, Equestria was still in its' infant stage. It was ruled by a Unicorn King who had, later, perished in battle.

Prior to his 'death', an old and powerful unicorn by the name of Starswirl the Bearded had grown wary of his immortality and he learned of a prophecy that would make Starswirl seek out an heir to take his place. Following his vision and the prophecy, he met an Earth Pony by the name of Astelle. Starswirl took Astelle as his apprentice, giving her a unicorn horn and magic to use, but didn't mention the prophecy to her. Under Starswirl's studies, Astelle was becoming a great protege and excelled in magic and, much like you Twilight, she was mostly seen in the Library. When a great war erupted, the Unicorn King and Starswirl left to the front lines while Astelle tended to the ponies of the kingdom, leading them with grace and humility. Then, on the final battle of the war, the Unicorn King had perished. Ponies looked up to Astelle and Starswirl for guidance. Starswirl presented Astelle to the ponies and elected that she would lead the ponies as the first Alicorn in history; becoming an immortal but benevolent leader and given her means of controlling all kinds of magic and everyone in Equestria felt safe once more.

However, Starswirl's plans came to an abrupt halt as he had confessed his true intentions of Astelle's training."

"Bad move on Starswirl's part." Twilight said as she realized where this was going.

"Astelle had reacted in shock and resentment," Naruto continued "she rejected his proposal to take his place. Their conflicted lasted for many days before Astelle fled the castle, abandoning the throne and the ponies she ruled. Starswirl was forced to reread the prophecy and noticed that he made a fatal flaw. In his haste to find an heir, he had misinterpreted his vision and chosen the wrong member of her bloodline as his apprentice. He sought out for his true apprentice and when he returned, he introduced his new apprentice to be their ruler."

"Who was it?" Twilight asked to him.

"Astelle's younger sister; Celestia." Naruto answered, shocking Twilight completely.

"B-but… I…" Twilight said, completely shocked in the revelation.

"Like Astelle, Starswirl trained Celestia in the magic of the elements called the Elements of Harmony." Naruto continued "Once her training was complete, Celestia ascended into an alicorn. However, the magic given to a queen cannot be given twice and since Astelle had fled, she took that magic with her. That is why Celestia, and eventually Luna, were always a Princess. Luna, back then, was still in her Earth Pony's womb at the time of all of this so she has no knowledge nor memory of Astelle. Starswirl blessed her as well prior to his 'death'."

"Did Astelle ever come back?" Twilight asked to him.

Naruto gave a sad smiled, a few tears came down his face as he slowly nodded "She did and I wished she didn't go."

"Why?" Twilight to him.

"Perhaps it is best to show you." Naruto said as he put a hand on her head and his other hand on the orb. Using his power, he began to show Twilight the event of Astelle's return.

 **(Go see Chapter One and reread it to see the vision.)**

Once the vision had ended, Twilight shook her head and began to look down. She had saw Naruto and could feel his pain about what happened on that day.

Naruto looked away "For many years, I trained and trained to one day get my vengeance upon Celestia for what she has done to me and Astelle. However, I am no fool and I learn from everything thanks to what the Tower Heart is capable of. I could use it to its' full potential and use it to see events of the past." Naruto said before looking at Twilight "I know Celestia is currently weak, but I am no fool to exact my revenge. I must build alliances and begin building my empire."

"So why pick me?" Twilight asked "Why come to me and tell me this?"

"Because, you have been affected most by Celestia's light." Naruto stated as he showed her all the moments she had devoted to Celestia through the Heart "You are supposed to know a lot about Celestia, yet she has told you nothing of her secrets. She doesn't even trust her second apprentice."

"Wait, 'second apprentice'?" Twilight asked, she was now having doubts of Celestia now knowing some of her past.

Naruto nodded before the Heart revealed another unicorn with Celestia, both at a close proximity "Yes, her name is Sunset Shimmer. She learned from Celestia until a certain point when Celestia stopped her studies with Sunset. Celestia entrusted some of her secrets to Sunset before halting her studies and Sunset left Celestia one day and she hasn't been seen since."

"But why didn't…" Twilight began to feel her faith shaking "tell me about Sunset?"

"One theory springs to another, but if I had to guess; Celestia and Sunset were awfully close to one another. Celestia shared some secrets with Sunset while not doing so with you, Twilight." Naruto said before adding the final nail in the coffin "If Celestia had to pick between you and Sunset Shimmer, I'm willing to bet all of my bits that she pick Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight began to collapse to the ground but was caught by Naruto before she could hit the floor. Naruto held her close as Twilight cried on his shoulder.

"I thought I knew the Princess! I thought she trusted me when in reality she didn't trust a single secret to me!" Twilight cried out in her sadness "She trusted this Shimmer girl with secrets but not a single thing for me!"

"That's right, let it all out." Naruto said as he patted her back.

"I… I…" Twilight said before crying again.

It took a total of five minutes for Twilight to stop crying. Once she stopped, she began to pace around.

"I can't believe that Celestia is like this. I thought I truly knew her but I guess I was only deceiving myself." Twilight said, depressed "What can I do now? I will never look up to the princess the same ever again."

"Perhaps I can offer an alternative." Naruto proposed, getting Twilight's attention "You have been deceived by Tia, like many others. It's time for a change in leadership. Tia wasn't even supposed to be the ruler of Equestria, that was Astelle's role that Starswirl forced her to. But you and I can both agree that Tia is no longer suited for her position of power."

"I agree with that assumption." Twilight replied.

"I can give you power and a new form." Naruto said before gesturing to the section with the Plundervines "The Plundervines wish to have someone to command them and I'm not suited for the task. You, on the other hand…"

Twilight smiled "I would be happy to."

"After the transformation, we will talk more." Naruto said "Now, approach the vines and let them change you."

Twilight nodded before approaching the Plundervines. The vines had stopped whatever they were doing and went up to Twilight. They were observing her before they wrapped a vine around her and pulled her in before they laid her down and began to cocoon her.

Naruto just watched before walking away with a smile.

' _One down, five to go.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

 **That's all folks! Before I end this chapter, there is someone I want to address to. His name is "** _robert krause_ " **. I request to you to stop spamming my reviews pls or I and a few of my friends will report you for spamming. So pls, don't spam my reviews.**

 **That is all I wish to address. Have a nice day and wish me a Happy Birthday tomorrow.**


	12. Wish to Discuss (Not a Chapter)

**Hello everyone, this is Danny Eclipse and there are some stuff I wish to discuss. You see, I just checked my reviews for "** _The Overlord's Revenge_ " **and found something that actually upsets me.**

 _Guest: "What the fuck? You must have some form of retardation."_

 **Here is my response to you, good sir, if you** _ **ever**_ **read this. You see that door?** _I pointed at the door that has the word "Exit" on it_ **If you hate it so much then don't bother reading it and just walk out that door! Also, I am NOT a retard, it takes time to make these stories. Sure, some don't take as long as me but in my defense, at least I continue these stories** **. Some, if not most, don't even come back to update it. People like my story.**

 _Vader634: "happy this story aint dead."_

 _Necronlord1987: "Brilliant chapter as always! Oh and happy birthday my friend, enjoy yourself, you've earned it."_

 _PinkiePieParty122894: "I love the new chapter! :)"_

 **So, 'Guest' (whoever you are that wrote that comment), if you hate the story while different people say it is good then I don't see your problem. Calling me a retard?** **Show me a story that** _ **you**_ **wrote and tell me that you update it often. Now if you don't, then shut your** _ **goddamn**_ **mouth! You're not the one dealing with a crisis and writing these stories and people like these stories. Now, if you have a problem with me, then come at me bro! Write a story, show me how good you are, then we'll start talking! Until then, shut up and either continue reading or walk out the exit!**

* * *

 **Now with that business done. I actually came across an idea that peaks my interest. Have you tried to make custom minions, like female elf-like minions. I have five Minion Hives, four for the the best known (Browns, Reds, Greens, and Blues) with a custom being Yellow.**

 _Brawlers (formerly Browns): 42DD-20-32, 5'6". They're the minions who supply the muscle for the Overlord's fighting force. They appear as beautiful brunette girls with bronzed skin. She has pointy ears (the ears look similar to the standard minion ears) and wears a brown plated mail bikini top and leggings._

 _Archers (formerly Reds): 41DD-21-33, 5'4". The ranged fighters of the Overlord's Minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces. They all appear to have ruby red skin, hair that seems to like living flames, and they have the standard pointy ears of the minion race._

 _Ninjas (formerly Greens): 44EE-18-35, 5'8". The Stealth Force of the Overlord's Forces, doing tasks such as Intelligence Gathering, Spying, and Assassination. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlord's Minions. They appear as a female elf-like minion but they have light green skin and dark green hair that reaches to their waist. They all wear black leather bikini and leggings as their uniform._

 _Sea Witches 'Witches' (formerly Blues): 45EE-15-36, 5'5". The magical users of the Overlord's Minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord. They all appeared as blue haired, aqua skinned girls with traditional witch hats and blue, two piece bikinis with wave designs on them._

 _Sailors (new Yellow Minions): 45J-17-38, 5'8". They are the shipbuilders and sailors of Naruto's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors. They appears with blond hair and extremely tanned skin girls with extremely tight and revealing sailor uniforms, which exposed the midriff and had a V-Cut showing off their melons and they are wearing extremely tight shorts that stopped where their buts meet their legs._

 **I don't know about you but I love the idea of having female minions instead of actual minions. I could give it a try. These minions will be smarter and they will be female elf-like minions. This would make the minions better. Plus, I can work with female minion lemon scenes. If you agree, just say you do on the review. Plus, can I please get pictures or artwork of these female elf-like minions.**

 **I do have an idea of another female elf-like minion hive known as the Advisors, their color will be Grey and you can think of them like Gnarl. But I need help with making them and I'm willing to accept it as long as it is good. The Advisors are the tactical strategists, construction planners, overseers, and (no surprise) advisors.**

 **Also, I decided to give Naruto a flag for the Overlord. Go to Deviantart and look for Ahriman503 and look for "Flag of the Overlord's Dark Domain V2". I, personally, love the flag and think it would suit him well.**

 **Well, aside from that, thank you for reading this.**


	13. Turning Everything Around

_**The Next Day…**_

Naruto was looking at the cocoon of Plundervines. He can sense the dark magic fluctuating around and inside the cocoon. Naruto had to wonder how Twivine would be like. Maybe like Dark Fay? Naruto heard of the elf queen that fell prey to the Domination Spell from the Fourth Overlord and began to act all dark like she became a slut for evil but her connection to nature was great.

Naruto turned his attention back to the Tower Heart. Yami once told him that the Tower Heart was connected to Naruto. Naruto found himself as a fox making some relationships complex. So Naruto thought about trying a spell to turn him into an actual kitsune. So Naruto put his hand on the Tower Heart and began to channel his power into it. Naruto and the Tower Heart began to glow until a white light blinded him.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes before sitting up and putting a hand on his head while closing his eyes. He felt soft… skin, not fur! Naruto opened his eyes and looked, seeing he has orange skin (like Equestria Girls style skin color). He looked at the Tower Heart and it materialized a mirror. Naruto looked at the mirror in surprise and shock!

Naruto was still wearing his Infernal Armor but he saw he had short spiky black hair with red tips (his hairstyle matches to _The Last: Naruto the Movie_ ). Naruto sees he has orange with black tips fox ears and see nine tails. He also saw that he has cerulean blue eyes with cat-like slits. Naruto looked at his hand and see the nails become claws before turning back. Naruto began to grin.

"Well, I guess this works." Naruto commented.

"Master!" He heard a female shouted. He turned on alert before seeing the door open and the sight surprised and shocked Naruto.

Standing at the door was an old female elf-looking minion. She has grey skin and has white long hair. But judging by her attire, Naruto had to guess this old elf-looking minion was…

"Gnarl!?" Naruto said in shock.

"Master, what happened!?" Gnarl shouted in shock "I was minding my own business when I felt a spike in dark magic and a wave that washed over me. Next moment later, I find myself looking like a elf and minion hybrid and a FEMALE!"

"I was trying to turn myself into a Kitsune but I guess the Tower Heart did more than that." Naruto said before seeing another wave disperse from the Tower Heart.

Once the wave pasted the female Gnarl, her eyes looked glazed over before she blinked and then her personality changed.

"Hello Master, sorry for the mishap. The Tower Heart had finished it's adjustments to us minions. It turns out that the Tower Heart thought it would be appropriate time to 'improve' we minions." Gnarl said to Naruto "I am finally finishing the adjustments. I might as well call myself a new name. Perhaps you could help, master?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Naruto told her before asking "What of the other minion hives?"

"They, too, have been altered. You should go check it up." The female Gnarl told Naruto.

Naruto nods before going towards the Minion Barracks.

* * *

When Naruto arrives, he goes to check them out and found that the minions were completely changed. But they all look like Female Elf-like Minions.

The Browns are now beautiful brunette girls with bronzed skin. She has pointy ears (the ears look similar to the standard minion ears) and wears a brown plated mail bikini top and leggings. Their bust size is 42DD-20-32 and their height is 5'6".

The Reds now appear to have ruby red skin, hair that seems to like living flames, and they have the standard pointy ears of the minion race. They all wear red, two piece bikinis and leggings with flame designs on them. Their bust size is 41DD-21-33 and their height is 5'4". When I asked them to demonstrate their fireballs, they actually summoned flaming bows and arrows (literal flames, not on fire but ACTUAL fire!).

The Greens now appear to have light green skin and dark green hair that reaches to their waist. They all wear black leather bikini and leggings as their uniform. Their bust size is 44EE-18-35 and their height is 5'8". They are actually the curviest and most endowed of all four Minion Hives.

The Blues now appear as blue haired, aqua skinned girls with traditional witch hats and blue, two piece bikinis with wave designs on them. Their bust size is 45EE-15-36 and their height is 5'5".

They all appear to be smarter now than they used to. What's more is that they seem to be suxual and flirtess to Naruto now. Probably a side effect from the Tower Heart.

* * *

"It would appear that the Tower Heart has changed everything." Naruto muttered as he sat in his bedroom "I can feel that the Tower Heart alongside the Kyuubi's demonic yokai has genetically altered me."

Naruto had noticed that the rest of the Kyuubi's yokai had returned to him. When he investigated into it, he found statues of his former siblings. So he has them as decorations in his trophy room.

So Naruto had the Tower Heart show him what powers, abilities, and any skills Naruto achieves as a Kitsune. The Tower Heart put it on a clipboard with a long list of powers and abilities Naruto received.

* * *

 _ **Powers, Abilities, and Enhancements based on Kitsune Physiology**_

 _ **Aging Empowerment (Age Empowerment)**_

 _ **Canine Mimicry (Canine Physiology)**_

 _ **Enhanced Jaw Strength (Enhanced Bite)**_

 _ **Enhanced Toughness (Enhanced Durability)**_

 _ **Enhanced Resilience (Enhanced Endurance)**_

 _ **Heightened Senses (Enhanced Senses)**_

 _ **Sensitive Hearing (Enhanced Hearing)**_

 _ **Hyperosmia (Enhanced Smell)**_

 _ **Nocturnal Vision (Night Vision)**_

 _ **Hyper Speed (Enhanced Speed)**_

 _ **Enhanced Stamina (Enhanced Stamina)**_

 _ **Hyper Strength (Enhanced Strength)**_

 _ **Ecological Adaptation (Environmental Adaptation)**_

 _ **Predator Instinct (Predator Instinct)**_

 _ **Temperature Regulation (Temperature Regulation)**_

 _ **Retractable Claws (Claw Retraction)**_

 _ **Agelessness (Semi-Immortality)**_

 _ **Oneirokinesis (Dream Manipulation)**_

 _ **Ghost-Light Manipulation (Fox-Fire Manipulation)**_

 _ **Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation)**_

 _ **Electrogenesis (Electricity Generation)**_

 _ **Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation)**_

 _ **Pyrogenesis (Fire Generation)**_

 _ **Photokinesis (Light Manipulation)**_

 _ **Luminescence (Light Generation)**_

 _ **Flight (Flight)**_

 _ **Hallucikinesis (Illusion Manipulation)**_

 _ **Insanity Induction (Insanity Inducement)**_

 _ **IQ Infinity as his age increases (Intelligence Infinitum)**_

 _ **Life Absorption (Life-Force Absorption)**_

 _ **Bodyjacking (Possession)**_

 _ **Shape-shifting (Shapeshifting)**_

 _ **Male/Female Shifting (Gender Transformation)**_

 _ **Equestrian Form (Equestrian Disguise)**_ _(Think of it like a disguise, he can turn into a Anthro Pony)_

 _ **Mégethoskinesis (Size Manipulation)**_

 _ **Tail Generation (Tail Manifestation)**_

 _ **Cursing (Curse Inducement)**_

 _ **Prehensile Hair (Hair Manipulation) [Prefers to do this when he is in his female form]**_

 _ **Ghosting (Intangibility)**_

 _ **Fading (Invisibility)**_

 _ **Chlorokinesis (Plant Manipulation)**_

 _ **Manipulating Tail (Prehensile Tail)**_

 _ **Supernatural Physical Attractiveness (Supernatural Beauty)**_

 _ **Real Illusion (True Illusion)**_

 _ **Ultimate Ascension (Almighty Ascension)**_

 _ **Godlike Powers (Divinity)**_

 _ **Energy Aura (Elemental Aura)**_

 _ **All-Knowing (Omniscience)**_

 _ **Space-Time Continuum Manipulation (Space-Time Manipulation)**_

 _ **Spiritual Being Physiology (Spirit Physiology)**_

 _ **Natural Disaster Control (Disaster Manipulation)**_

 _ **Elemental Force (Elemental Manipulation)**_

 _ **Environmental Manipulation (Environment Manipulation)**_

 _ **Japanese Deity Physiology (Shinto Deity Physiology)**_

 _ **Mischief Mastery (Trickster)**_

 _ **Yōkai Physiology (Yokai Physiology)**_

* * *

That was all Naruto had in a general assumption. It may look like a lot but Naruto knows there is way more than that since many of his Manipulations and a bit of his Physiology expands outward so it may take time before Naruto learns how to use all of these powers and abilities at his disposal. Well, he had time to wait. But he knew now that the playing field between Naruto and Celestia has been evened if not Naruto being even more powerful.

"Perhaps I can use my new form with its' powers, abilities, and enhancements to my advantage." Naruto said before grinning. Then he looked at the Tower Heart "Show me Princess Celestia."

The Tower Heart began to show Celestia, who was sitting on her throne. Naruto began to grin and his eyes before to glow.

"Let's see about branding Celestia with a curse." Naruto said before his eyes began to glow " **I, Naruto; The Second Kyuubi and Overlord of the Netherworld and Tartarus, place a curse upon you, Princess Celestia! You shall be given the Curse of Sexual Purity! Never will you ever be allowed to have sex with anybody and never shall be impregnated unless it is I who does the deed!** "

Naruto grinned as Celestia yelped in pain.

* * *

 _ **With Celestia…**_

Celestia was having a boring day with the Day Court when she felt a searing pain where her vagina was, which surprised her that she yelped in pain. Her yelp drawn the attention of everyone in the room and Celestia blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'll be back." Celestia said before she left. She walked back to her bedroom and went to the mirror. She began to take off her royal dress and panties and saw a symbol just above her pussy. It looked like a helmet with a crown on it (The helmet symbol of the _**Flag of the Overlord's Dark Domain V2**_ ).

"What is this symbol?" Celestia asked to herself before using her magic to scan it and when she got the result in her brain, she was shocked "A curse! The _Curse of Sexual Purity_!"

Celestia knew that with this curse, she will never be allowed to ever have sex, even if she wanted to. She couldn't even masterbate so with this curse here, heat seasons were going to pain since she can't have sex in no way possible. Not only that, but she was now has infertility so she can't use sperm from a donor to get pregnant and have children as the curse will only accept sperm from the one who casted the curse. This curse was considered one of the cruelest curses for mares, it was like torture. The only one who can release the curse or even allow her to have sex and get pregnant is the caster.

Celestia began to try to trace the caster of the curse but was shocked that she couldn't, meaning that the caster took precautions to prevent his/her trail from being followed.

* * *

Naruto laughed at Celestia's frustration at being stopped from finding him.

"I could get used to this. This is but a small sample of what I plan to do to her." Naruto said before having his attention turned to the plundervine cocoon "Soon, I won't be the only one seeking vengeance."

Naruto turned to leave before remembering "Oh yes, I almost forgotten about Eris and Moon."

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter. So Naruto is now stronger and powerful, plus with a new form. The minions are now female elf-like minions. Celestia now has a curse.**

 **There is a little announcement I wish to make. As those who aren't yet aware, tomorrow is last day of the month. This whole month was spending doing these stories so now that it will pass, I will be spending less time on the computer to update. There MAY be times that I will have a whole week dedicated to updating stories but it is a fair warning that updates will be slowed down now.**

 **Also, can you guess make a new for a Female Gnarl? Also, any new minion hive ideas. Sailors (Yellow Minions) and Advisors (Grey Minions) are already taken, though I could use some ideas on what Advisors should look like.**

* * *

 **For new Minion Hive ideas, you must submit the following:**

 **Bust Size: Important but don't overdo it.**

 **Butt Shape/Size: Optional, don't overdo it.**

 **Height (ex: 5'2"): Important, don't make them too tall or too short.**

 **Gender: Female Only**

 **Bikini and Leggings: Important**

 **Clothes (Sailors [Yellow Minions] wear revealing Sailor Uniforms): Optional**

 **What is their purpose? (Ex: Witches are the Spell Casters, Ninjas are Intelligence Gather, Spying, and Assassination): Important**

 **What are their abilities? (Ex: Witches can swim, Archers can absorb flames, Ninjas can absorb Poison, etc.):**

 **If they have Powers (Ex: Archers can shoot flaming arrows, Ninjas can cloak/camouflage):**

 **Likes and Hobbies (Ex: Witches like to swim): Optional**

* * *

 **Those are the only requirements needed with some optional if you need it. Besides that, have a good day!**


End file.
